Keeper of the Vampire King's Heart
by gothraven89
Summary: AU: Sam is just a regular bartender at a club. Then one night he meets a certain Green Eyed man. Little does Sam know, this stranger will turn his whole world upside down.SLASH. Vampire!Dean/ human!Sam. They are not related, NOT WINCEST! Reviews are Love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the USA Network and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Keeper of the Vampire King's Heart

Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting One Night

.

The club was packed on this night, more so than was usual. As he dried a glass with a well worn dish rag, Sam Colter let a small sigh escape him. This was indeed a night of great tragedy, the establishment was packed, money was sure to be made, yet he, the bartender couldn't bring himself to join in the enthusiasm of the patrons he was serving drinks to. All Sam felt like doing was packing things up here at the bar and heading home where he could be far away from the extra large crowd and the pounding beat of the amplified music.

Sam was abruptly snapped out of his yearning thoughts by the voice of a woman wanting to order an apple martini. And with this one young lady came a seemingly endless line of patrons wanting to order drinks. Not to mention, much to Sam's slight chagrin many of these patrons, including apple martini girl were ogling him like wolves would a slab of fresh meat.

But, where a less experienced and less cool headed person would panic both at the attention and the amount of work, Sam rose above and beyond the challenge. He served up drink after drink perfectly made and seemingly effortless ease.

Apple martinis, Mojitos, Shirley Temples, An Alabama Slammer, Cosmopolitans, Pina Coladas, Daiquiris, Kamikazes, Manhattans, and a Black Russian were among the drinks Sam turned out one right after the other to the club goers who asked for them.

What Sam didn't notice that while he had garnered the appreciative stares of many of the club's patrons both male and female, he had also caught the attention of a pale man with unbelievably green eyes and an other worldly appetite.

This man sat in of of the more dark and secluded areas of the club, the VIP section across from the bar, closed off to all but those who could afford the lofty price of entrance. He watched the young bartender in actions from this distance. And after a few minutes, seeing the crowd of people starting to thin, the green eyed man decided that now was the time to make his move. He got up from he seat on one of the plush leather couches and made his way out of the VIP lounge with fluid like grace.

Back at the bar Sam added the final touches to a Tequila Sunrise and handed it over to the tall blond girl who was waiting for it. She thanked him with a toothy grin that he half-heartedly returned before she left, enjoying her drink.

Sam let out a deep breath and was about to stumble over to the small chair behind the register when he suddenly felt all the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end. Sam held his breath as he turned around, coming face to face with the greenest eyes he had ever seen in all his life.

These eyes belonged to a man, who didn't look much older than himself with skin so pale it was as though it were made of marble, but dotted with boyish freckles that rendered a humanizing effect. The man had short, spiky dark blond hair. He was almost as tall as Sam, wearing dark blue jeans, and a black button-up shirt beneath a chocolate brown leather jack

To Sam this man was by far the most gorgeous being he had ever laid eyes on. But he soon realized that he was openly staring at this mystery man when he should've been doing his job. Not wanting to be rude the young man quickly shook himself himself out of his stupor and went into full work mode.

" Hey, what can I get you sir?" Asked Sam. He waited for Green Eyes to speak. However, the pale man didn't make a sound, didn't utter a single word. Instead he stepped closer to the bar counter and leaned in even further. His deep green eyes leered into Sam with an intensity that made all the stares he had gotten before from the crowd of patrons look innocent. The pale man kept staring at Sam with this unnerving intensity for several moments longer.

Then Sam felt the breath stutter inside him as he watched the corner of the stranger's lips turn upward in a smirk that was the epitome of what a predatory look was. Then Green Eyes finally spoke.

" Well for starters, you can tell me your name and then add in a nice cold beer with that." Drawled the pale mane. His voice was deep and slightly husky. He watched with mild amusement as Sam's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and his eyes suddenly found the bar top very interesting as he spoke.

" S-Sam. My name is Sam." Answered Sam before he went off to club's small kitchen get Green Eyes the beer he had asked for. he came back a few seconds later with and icy cold bottle in his hand. He popped the cap with his thumb and then slid the bottle across the bar top to the man who'd ordered it.

" Thanks Sammy." Said Green Eyes as he picked up the bottle and started to turn away.

" Hey wait, I didn't get your name." Said Sam and he really wanted it.

" I didn't give it to you." Countered Green Eyes.

" Well then can I have it?" Asked back Sam with a hint of a small smirk on his own lips.

Sam saw something flash in the pale man's green eyes, something inhuman and dangerous. But just as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared leaving only deep green eyes sparking with amusement. Now smiling instead of smirking, Green Eyes spoke.

" The name's Dean."

" Dean. Well Dean, it was nice meeting you." Said Sam with a smile.

" I'll see you later Sammy." Smiled Smiled back Dean before he turned and started walking away.

But not before Sam's voice rang out.

" It's Sam." He called with a triumphant little grin.

Dean looked over his shoulder at the young bartender and gave him this indescribable look that had a thrill running up Sam's spine. Then Dean was smirking again in that hungry way of his before with a small snort he wordlessly turned his head back around and walked away back towards the VIP section.

Sam's hazel green eyes lingered on Dean's retreating for til the man was out of sight. Then another patron came to the bar and took his attention.

As Dean retook his seat on the plush leather couch he had vacated earlier he took a deep swig of the cold beer he had gotten. As he swallowed the cold, sweet liquid his green eyes traveled back to the bar and the tall young brunette working behind it.

A hungry smile spread across Dean's lips as he started at Sam, a single thought running through his head.

_" You're mine. I will be seeing you later... Sammy."_

Now all he had t o do was wait patiently for this place to close. He knew from previous nights of watching that it was Sam who closed up after hours.

He could wait, he had all the time in the world.

He'd wait and let his hunger grow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 2:

The Hunter Makes His Move and Makes A Promise Too

.

Sam let out a deep breath and promptly collapsed into the chair behind the cash-register. The club was finally silent, devoid of the loud music and party goers that had brought the place to life mere hours before. Now the place was empty save for Sam and a hand-full of other employees who were in charge of cleaning up the place. Sam had finished wiping the bar down so all he had left to do was wait for the other employees to finish up their tasks. He was in charge of locking up the place so he would be the last one to leave.

It was the early hours of the morning now over Seattle and everyone in the club was more or less running on fumes after such a long and busy night. Sam said his goodbyes and see you laters' to all the departing employees. This left only him inside the club. With a soft sigh Sam got to his feet and began locking up the place, all the inside doors, the cash register, the few windows until only the front doors were left. Sam got his jacket from the back closet and then headed out of the club. He locked the deadbolts on the front door and headed off to his beat up Honda Civic. He got in and drove off for home where he could catch a few hours of sleep before he would have to head in for his afternoon classes at the local college.

But as he drove Sam's mind went to a pair of unbelievable green eyes, pale freckled skin, and a smirk to end all smirks. As he drove Sam kept on thinking about Dean's wickedly handsome visage and mentally kicked himself for not getting the guy's number at the very least.

_" I'll just have to hope that he shows up at the club again."_ Thought Sam with a small shrug. As the Honda Civic drove away, its driver didn't notice a pair of bright headlights light up in the darkness. With a low and deep engine rumble, a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala materialized out of the deep shadows of the early morning and cruised after Sam's Civic. The Impala followed after Sam at a steady patient pace. Close enough to see the Civic, far enough that the young man driving the Civic didn't know that he was being followed.

The Impala followed after the Civic like a black shark stalking a dull gold colored fish. Sam remained oblivious to all of this focusing instead on just making the necessary turned and stops until he was in his neighborhood and pulling into the driveway of his house. Sam turned off the ignition and got out he was dead on his feet so he didn't have any problems leaving his car out. He just wanted to get out of the chilly Seattle night air and get inside his house where a nice, soft bed was waiting for him inside.

As he reached the front door Sam heard a distant rumbling noise, he turned but couldn't see a car anywhere. So he shrugged and got inside the house. A few seconds after he did a 67' Chevy Impala slowly pulled up in front of Sam's house. The driver turned off the ignition and stared at the house with with his deep green eyes gazing intently at it.

Inside the house Sam tossed his keys onto the small table in the foyer and the shed his jacket and tossed it over the back of the sofa in the living room. Save for the furniture and a few small accents the house was slightly thread-bare looking. Sam didn't bother looking around the place he simply shut the lights off for the first floor and headed up the stairs to the seconds floor through the darkness. He reached the second floor and shuffled down the hall to the master bedroom at the very end. He turned on the light once he had gotten into the room and made his way over to the dresser and pulled open the middle drawer. He wearily fished out a pair of baggy dark blue sweat pants before shoving the drawer shut and walking out of the room. He walked back up the hallway to about half way and then ducked into a door of the right, the bathroom.

Sam took a quick warm shower to alleviate some of the ache his body was in from a long night of work. He didn't bother picking up the black t-shirt and jeans he had work to work, he just left them on the bathroom floor and walked out wearing only the sweat pants. He ran a hand through his damp dark brown locks as he shuffled back into his bedroom. He shut off the light and made his way over to the bed where he tiredly pulled back the covers and got in.

He was dead to the world in sleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Outside the man behind the wheel of the Impala parked in front of Sam's house let a slow smile spread across his lips as he eyes Sam's bedroom window. He had seen the light go off a few minutes earlier. For him, the time had come for him to lay claim to the prize he had been tracking during these early morning hours. And as he looked more closely at the window, Dean's smile widened even further as he saw that it was open, just by a sliver but open. As sliver of space such as that one would be no problem for him, no problem at all.

Still smiling, Dean leisurely got out of the car and walked around it's front and then up onto the sidewalk. He stood before Sam's house. With that predator's smile still plastered on his face. Dean's eyes transformed, the deep green depths bleached away into a pure milky white with a thin ring of black out lining the edge, inhuman and hungry.

_" Show Time." _Thought Dean.

Then in the blink of an eye his body transformed from a corporeal form into a single, swirling column of smoky light gray mist. The 'Dean Mist' did not stay a swirling pillar for long. It gracefully arched downward and then began slithering and swaying, cruising low to the ground as it made it's way across the front lawn to Sam's house. When the mist reached the house is slowly started snaking it's way up the facade until it reached the second floor, where the slightly open bedroom window was located.

Without any trouble at all the mist passed through the opening into Sam's bedroom. By some unseen force the window slid all the way shut without a sound after the mist had fully gained entrance. The mist swirled up back into a column shape and then grew darker and darker before in the span of a few seconds the smokey mist turned back into a solid, though now revealed to be not human man. Dean let out a soft huff and then slowly took in his surroundings. Dean gazed around the room, his eyes traveling over all it held until they finally came to rest on the bed and its single occupant.

_" God have mercy."_ Thought Dean as he stood riveted to the sight of an oblivious, sleeping Sam.

All at one Dean felt this sudden, all consuming urge to just leap across the room and pounce on the sleeping young man. Dean's eyes turned completely white again and he took a step forward to do just that. Dean stopped then and used every ounce of will he had in him to reign back in instinctive urges and calmed himself down.

He was here to seduce and claim, not terrify and ravage. With a deep, calming breath Dean's eyes softened back into green and he moved forward in stealth, seeming to glide across the room till he was standing at the foot of Sam's bed. Dean was about to make his next move when Sam made a small sleepy groan and turned over onto his front, in the process he ended up exposing his bare back to the visitor he was not even aware that he had.

_" Again Lord, have mercy on me."_ Thought Dean with a cursory glance up at the ceiling as he felt his mouth start to tingle, especially in the gums around his canines. Ignoring the feeling for now, Dean moved. With fluid grace Dean slowly and carefully climbed onto the bed. Sam was too deep in his slumber to feel the bed dip with the weight of another person. Dean moved carefully till he hovered over where the sheets and comforter fell away from Sam's flawless back.

With another hungry smile gracing his lips, Dean closed the distance and pressed his lips to Sam's skin. Still smiling, Dean breathed in deep through his nostrils and took in Sam's very scent, masculine, earthy, all together male yet with the smallest hint of fragrant sweetness to it. To Dean it was one of the most wondrous and intoxicating things he had experienced in quite a while. He bit back the urge to moan in ecstasy from just that alone. With all this he pulled back and the went back down, pressing another soft kiss to Sam's skin just above where his lips had last been.

Dean repeated this act over and over, slowly kissing a trail up Sam's spine while thoroughly enjoying himself as he did so. Sam moaned softly thinking att the sensations he was feeling were part of the pleasant dream he was having, ironically it involved himself and the individual who was now sharing the bed with. Dean kissed along Sam's spine till he pressed a final kiss to the back of Sam's neck. Then he pulled back and stared down at the still sleeping young man. With a softer smile spreading across his lips Dean reached up and gently gripped Sam's naked shoulder and lightly pulled, turning his onto his back.

With the same hand Sam reached over and gently cupped the younger man's cheek. Dean gazed appreciatively at the masculine beauty before him until he couldn't stand to merely look. Using the thumb of he was cupping Sam's cheek with Dean gently pressed the pad to Sam's chin and pushed down, making Sam;s jaws and subsequently his lips some apart. Then Dean leaned down and sealed his own lips over Sam's.

As Dean kissed him Sam's brow knitted together in confusion in his mind the dream he'd been enjoying had suddenly started to feel just a little bit too real. Sam's eyes fluttered and then opened fully as he awoke. The seconds they did they grew to the size of dinner plates.

" Mmm!" Cried Sam as he instinctively pulled away from Dean and sat up ramrod straight, gawking at Dean.

" What the Hell!" Screeched Sam as he backed away from Dean towards the foot of the bed. Dean just smiled back at San with serene amusement before he spoke.

" Hey Sammy, I told you I'd be seeing you."

Sam just stared at Dean while also rapidly approaching the stage of full of hyperventilation as he finally spoke.

" How the Hell did you get into my house? My Room?" He yelled loudly.

" I have my ways. Now quit yellin' your head off and come here." Sighed Dean nonchalantly.

" Jesus Christ!" Swore Sam as he scrambled to get out of the bed instead, however he ended up getting thoroughly tangled in the sheet which vastly hindered his intended escape. Dean just shrugged to himself and smirked lightly before lashing out with inhuman speed. Sam cried out it fear as he felt himself being pulled backwards by his sheet entangled ankles,

" No!" Cried San as he tried to struggle against Dean. It didn't amount to much of anything as Sam felt an arm snake under his chin and haul him upright til he back was pressed against a solid warm body. Then Sam felt strong arms gently wrap around him and warm, soft lips against his ear.

" Shhh... Shhh Sammy. Just take it easy, breathe for me." Whispered Dean soothingly.

Much to Sam's astonishment, he felt his whole body just sigh and relax in Dean's arms. Very slowly Sam turned his head and stared up at Dean.

" I'm sorry I scared you Sammy." Said Dean softly then with surprising gentleness he lowered Sam onto his back on the bed and loomed over him. For reasons he couldn't even begin to understand Sam felt this strange almost physical pull towards the green eyed man above him.

" D-Dean I-Mmph!" Sam began only to have his words brought to a complete halt by Dean's mouth gently covering his own once again.

At first Sam lay there stiff as a board and did not respond at all to Dean. In fact he had it half in mind to shove the man off him and pummel his face with his fist for good measure. But as the long seconds passed by with Dean deeply kissing him like he had never been kissed before in his life, Sam felt himself giving in to the demanding, molten hot mouth sealed firmly over his own. Dean felt triumph surge through him as he continued to claim Sam's mouth and received a hungry response back. They broke apart when Sam could no longer ignore the need for air.

While Sam panted harshly as he tried to regain his breath Dean kissed a soft trail over Sam's jaw until he was at the junction where the young man's neck started. It was here that Dean could no longer ignore the tingling in his own mouth, only now there was a small twinge of pain accompanying it.

Dean let out a deep breath through his mouth and spoke.

" Sammy." Ground out.

" W-What is it Dean?" Breathed Sam into Dean's ear.

" What I'm about to do... It's gonna hurt. But it will only be for a little bit. Please don't be afraid." Whispered Dean as he buried his face into Sam's neck.

Sam barely had a second to try and comprehend the meaning of Dean's words before the side of his neck exploded in white hot agony.

" Ahh!" Cried Sam as it felt like knives were cutting deep into his skin. In a way this was true, something was cutting to Sam but they weren't knives, they were Dean's canine teeth. Only now they were fangs and they were still sinking deeper into Sam's neck until they could go no further. Sam gasped and cried out, instinctively trying to push Dean away. But it was like trying to push away a slid granite wall, impossible.

Sam gasped harshly as he felt his own blood spurt out of him through his burning neck. Dean himself let out out a loud, deep groan as his mouth filled with thick, rich, liquid fire. Dean savored the first mouthful before slowly swallowing down, his now milky white eyes fluttering shut in total enjoyment. And the feeling only grew with each mouthful he slowly swallowed down after the first one. Sam blinked rapidly as the agony he had been in suddenly and completely disappeared. A second later an unbelievably warm and intense wave of pleasure crashed over him. With a deep gasp that ended in a low moan Sam arched into Dean and clutched as his leather clad shoulders and back. Dean in turned wrapped his arms around Sam just as tightly.

Dean allowed himself a few more deep mouthfuls of Sam's decadent blood before with another deep groan he forced himself to pull away from Sam's neck. Sam yelped lightly as he felt Dean's elongated teeth come loose from his flesh. No sooner had Dean's fangs come free from Sam, the twin circular wounds they had left in their wake knitted together leaving no trace of their ever being there at all. Dean leaned back till he was face to face with a slightly dazed looking Sam.

Sam stared at Dean and his own eyes grew wide as he took in the other man's supernatural eyes and blood smeared mouth. But though his eyes were wide in confused shock, Sam didn't feel the full blown terror, he felt oddly safe in Dean's arms. Dean himself finally spoke.

" It's alright, just got to sleep Sammy." He said while his eyes flashed with energy for a spit second.

Sam instantly felt himself grow drowsy and gave no resistance as consciousness left him. Dean sat back and hauled Sam up with him, he gathered him in and held the young man to him tightly. As he sat there holding a now sleeping Sam, Dean experienced a sudden onslaught of images flashing through his mind like the shimmers of a pond. As was the case that whenever a vampire fed in the blood of a mortal they ended up getting a full recap of the human's life form the very moment of their birth to the exact present. For Dean, what he saw flashing though his mind had him feeling the beginnings of full on, pure blood rage. But just as he was about to go berserk and scream out his anger for all the world to hear, something quite unexpected happened.

" Holy Shit." Whispered Dean as he felt something stir inside his chest. Then he heard it.

_Ba Thump... Ba Thump... Ba Thump..._

Three compound beats, then complete and utter stillness.

Dean took in a deep, rattling breath and the brought his wide-eyed gaze down to the sleeping man in his arms. He simply stared at Sam with something akin to awe.

Sam slept on peacefully unaware of the monumental event that had taken place in his vampire companion. Dean's mind was reeling both from everything Sam's blood had shown him about the young man's life and that his heart had just beaten three times inside his chest. That in itself was something considering that fact that Dean's heat hadn't functioned like it should have not even once in over **300 years.**

It meant only one thing it the world of Vampires.

" I've just found my soul mate." Whispered Dean out loud.

Saying the words seemed to snap Dean out of his stupor. The vampire hurriedly pulled his cellphone from his coat pocket and flipped it open. He pressed a number of speed dial and brought the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer. When that someone did, Dean rapidly started to explain the situation and also started making arrangements.

About ten minutes later Dean flipped his phone shut and looked down at Sam. The vampire felt a tender smile spread across his face before he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Sam's and whispered.

" When you wake up, it's gonna be to the beginning of a new life, not the remnants of the shattered one you exist in now. A new life, one that you deserve to have Sammy. A new life, I promise you."

Then the Vampire leaned down further and pressed his lips to Sam's in a soft kiss, as though to solidify his promise.

Dean pulled away and sat back against the headboard of Sam's bed, still holding Sam close.

Now he just had to wait for the cavalry to arrive.

And it wouldn't take long.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 3:

While He was Sleeping

.

Dean instantly became alert as his heightened sense of hearing picked up the distant sound of two approaching car engines coming from outside. Feeling relieved with knowing that his call of twenty minutes ago was answered with all to swiftness and force, Dean gently lowered the sleeping young mortal in his arms down onto the bed with great care, as though he were handling a precious jewel.

In a way this was true, though he was not a jewel, Sam had been revealed to Dean as something very very precious over the course of a single night.

With a lingering look at Sam Dean silently got up from the bed and walked across the room to the window he had used just a little while earlier to to gain entrance. He stood before it and looked out onto the quiet street. The Impala still stood parked in front of the house, right where he had left it. After a few minutes had passed by movement caught the corner of Dean's eye. He turned his gaze in the direction it was coming from and felt a small smile spread across his lips as he watched two very large black Yukon Denalis pulled up in front of the house, right up behind the Impala.

No sooner had these massive vehicles come to a stop their door were all flying open. Black clad figured seemed to pour out of the vehicles, the still dark morning shrowding them even further. Dean eyed one of these figures as it all but flew over the front lawn and made a B-line for the front door. From where he stood Dean could make out that the advancing figure was wearing a ball cap.

" Finally." Whispered Dean to himself as he swiftly turned away from the window and with another glance at Sam, all but ran out of the bedroom. Within seconds he was reaching the first floor. He stepped off the final step in the staircase and briskly made his way over to to the front door. Dean undid the lock and grasped the knob, turning it and then pulling the door open, all in one smooth successive motion.

" Hey Bobby." Smiled Dean the second the door swung away. Where he stood with his hand raised to knock on said door Dean just opened, Bobby Singer smiled back at Dean.

" You sure got here quick." Said Dean as he stepped aside and let the other vampire in. Glancing past Bobby, Dean caught sight of the team of vampire guards that Bobby had brought with him. Some other familiar faces were among them.

" Well Dean, when I get a call from your Daddy who so happens to be a King of Vampires, with specific orders to get to your location as fast as was within my capability, and to bring two full security teams with me, I do my best to adhere to them. So here we are. John was a little vague on the details and from what I can see there is no threat to your life anywhere present. So, ya mind fillin' me in on what's so dang important that needs us to come runnin' at this hour no less?" Asked Bobby with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised.

_" Good old Bobby Singer. Of course he is gonna flip when I tell him." _Thought Dean as he proceeded to answer.

" I've found my blood mate Bobby." Said Dean with a small grin as he watched Bobby's eyes grow to the size of basket balls and his jaw fell open and slack, completing the expression of shock on his face.

For a few long seconds Bobby just stood there and openly gawked at Dean. Then he suddenly snapped out of his stupor and grabbed Dean by his shoulders and spoke.

" Are you joshin' with me Kiddo?" He asked disbelievingly.

" No Bobby, I'm being absolutely serious." Said Dean before he proceeded to tell Bobby everything that had happened between him and Sam over the course of a few mere hours.

" Where is he now Dean?" Asked Bobby now on full alert.

" He's upstairs in the bedroom, c'mon." Beckoned Dean as he headed for the stairs.

" What a sec Dean, let me get the teams in here. They can star packing up the valuables." Said Bobby as he made his way to the open door and stood in it. He gestured wordlessly and then stepped aside as black clad figures arms to the teeth literally swarmed into Sam's residence. They were many in number yet they hardly made a sound as they clambered about and came to stand in Sam's living room in perfect formation.

" What are your orders sir?" Asked a tall muscular black vampire standing at the very front of the detail.

" Walker, consider this a level 5 situation. There is a subject here that needs to be relocated immediately to the mansion. You are to pack up any and all valuable in this house. On his Majestie's order, move out." Barked Bobby.

" Yes sir." Replied Gordon Walker before he turned to the rest of the black clad men and women who made up the security detail.

" You heard the Boss, let's get to work." He ordered loudly.

In an instant the group dispersed and scattered throughout the house. Bobby turned when Dean spoke.

" They aren't gonna find much Bobby." He said looking somewhat grim and pensive.

Instantly feeling curious as to what the meaning of this was, Bobby hastily followed the younger man up the stairs to the second floor. The two vampires made quick work of the distance between them and Sam. When Bobby entered the bedroom after Dean, his eyes immediately zeroed in on the young man who lay fast asleep on the bed.

" That's him Bobby, that's Sam." Said Dean as he gazed softly at Sam.

" Well, I must say he ain't bad looking, got that going for him." Said Bobby appraisingly.

" He's a killer bartender too." Said Dean with a tiny smirk.

" You've glamoured him?" Asked Bobby.

" Six ways to Sunday, he'll be out for as long as I want him so you don't have to worry about any major freak outs." Said Dean.

" No, but you sure will have to once you do wake him up." Smirked Bobby teasingly.

" Don't remind me." Huffed Dean as he walked over to Sam and carefully pulled him up into a sitting position. Dean looked up at Bobby and spoke.

" Bobby there's a dresser behind you, get me a shirt for him will you?" Asked Dean.

Bobby nodded and stepped over to the mention dresser. As he rummaged through the drawers he took a cursory glance over his shoulder at Dean and Sam. Never in all the time he had known the young vampire prince had Bobby seen Dean so protective over another save for his father John Winchester. Indeed, Bobby now found himself beginning to hope that this Sam Colter was truly Dean's blood Mate. But they would need hard proof and that would only come once they had safely reached home. With that in mind Bobby grabbed up a big white t-shirt that caught his eye and quickly spoke.

" Head's up." He warned before he chucked the shirt at Dean. The other vampire easily caught the incoming cloth missile and gave Bobby a small nod of thanks before setting to work wrestling it onto a deeply senseless Sam. Once that task was done Dean lifted Sam up into his arms, sheets and all, with effortless grace, as though the younger man who was 6 foot 4 and probably 200 plus pounds weighed completely nothing at all. Bobby would've smiled and maybe even chuckled a little at the sight of Dean carrying someone who was clearly much bigger that him. But when he saw the way Dean seemed to be clutching Sam to him and staring at the sleeping young man with downright sad and guilty eyes, the urges for a happy expression instantly died in Bobby as he felt concern was over him.

Just what was gong on here? Dean was supposed to be ecstatic right now, not looking like someone had run over his puppy. Bobby was just about to give voice to his concerns when the sound of rapidly approaching feet caught both his and Dean's attention. Their gazes went to the door just as Gordon Walker came striding in.

" Sir we've packed up whatever we could find but there isn't much." Said Gordon to Bobby.

" Hey Gordy." Said Dean.

" Hey Dean-O." Replied Gordon with a glance at Dean, of course a second later his head was whipping back around in Dean's direction and he openly stared at the sight of Dean with Sam curled snugly in his arms. " Dean who is that?" Asked Gordon.

" Explanations can wait, I want us on our way home as fast as possible." Said Dean as he walked out of the bedroom with Sam.

Bobby and a still majorly confused Gordon quickly followed after him. Dean made quick but careful work of getting downstairs and then made a B-line for the open front door, ignoring all of the other curious looks he got from various members of the of the security team. He paused at the door to bark out a loud order.

" Someone go upstairs and look in the attic for any and all valuable personal items. I want everything packed and shipped ASAP."

Then Dean was out the door.

Bobby followed after Dean but Gordon paused and turned to the rest of the security detail.

" Gallagher, Wilson, move on upstairs and see what you can find, you heard Dean." He ordered.

A pale, dark hair, slightly scruffy looking male vampire and a pretty, blue eyed brunette female vampire nodded mutely to Gordon before bounding off together up the stairs to carry out their orders. With a small nod of his own Gordon hurried outside where he caught sight of Dean carefully depositing the unconscious young man in his arms into the back seat of the Impala. Bobby singer was sitting in the driver's seat. This just added to Gordon's wondering about what the hell was going on in this situation because the Chevy Impala was Dean's pride and joy, his baby and his alone. Hell, the entire clan knew that and yet here they were with Bobby Singer behind the wheel and Dean climbing to the back seat with the unconscious young man who had yet to be named.

" Gordon! You just gonna stand there or are you comin'?" Yelled Bobby.

That effectively snapped Gordon back to the present. He broke into a fast trot and the rest of the way to the Impala and quickly got into the front passenger seat. He had barely closed the car door before Bobby all but floor it and tore out of there.

" Can somebody please tell me what the Hell's going on here?" Asked Gordon loudly. Though he was immortal, Gordon found himself feeling terror as he bore witness to Bobby Singer's driving.

" The future of the clan is what's going on Gordon." Answered Bobby as he drove almost like a madman from Sam's house.

" What do you mean by that Bobby?" Asked Gordon.

" The Prince has found his other half Gordon, that there boy Dean's got in his arms is his blood mate." Said bobby.

" What?!" Exclaimed Gordon as he turned in his seat to look at Dean.

Dean met the other vampire's questioning gaze and nodded mutely in solemn confirmation while wrapping his arms more tightly around Sam.

" Oh my God... How-?" Gordon began to ask when Dean cut him off.

" I'll explain later, right now though, is Caleb ready for us?" he asked.

" Yeah, Reeves is ready and standing by at the airport." Answered Gordon somewhat dazedly before he turned around in his seat and let the disbelief over the monumental event that had just been revealed to him take over. With Bobby's driving the four of them reached the small, private airport in record time. Their ride was ready and waiting for them when they cruised in through the gates.

Both Bobby and Gordon were stunned to see how completely unafraid Dean was as they pulled up onto the tarmac where a white private jet stood poised and ready for action. Both of the older men knew all too well about the Vampire Prince's phobia regarding flying, it was why they had all driven all the way to Seattle in the first place. Dean for his part was focused solely on getting out of the Impala with Sam in tow. Bobby and Gordon quickly followed after him. As Dean carried Sam to the waiting stairs of the jet he paused and turned around to speak to Gordon.

" Make sure she gets home safe with all of Sam's things." He ordered.

Gordon nodded and stepped off to make the phone call back to the team to give them Dean's order since they would be the once taking care of the transport of Sam's belongings in a second, larger carrier plane. While Gordon made the call Dean made the rest of the way to the jet, climbing up the stairs and maneuvering his way into the air craft with Sam, Bobby followed hot on his heels. A few seconds after them Gordon made quick work of the steps and pulled them up after he was inside.

" Hey guys." Said a pale shaved headed man, the jet's pilot.

" Hey Caleb." Greeted Dean quickly before ducking away with Sam towards the back of the plane, leaving a deeply confused Caleb in his wake. Caleb turned to Bobby and Gordon and spoke.

" Alright, what's going on here? Why isn't Dean kicking and screaming, overall wanting off this tin can like he should be?" He asked.

" Reeves you are not gonna believe this." Said Gordon.

" You better sit down for this Caleb." Said Bobby with a simple look that had the pilot instantly knowing he should do as the older vampire said.

A few minutes later...

" You gotta be shittin' me here. You're telling me that after almost two hundred years of searching, our Crown Prince found his true eternal mate at a club, who was bar-tending on the very night in the middle of a no where part of Seattle?!" Exclaimed Caleb in wide-eyed wonder.

" Yeah, pretty much." Said Bobby dead-panned.

Gordon shook his own head at the sheer outrageousness of the whole situation. Bobby left Caleb and Gordon to muse over the situation some and made his way towards the back of the jet where Dean had taken Sam. There was a small private room there complete with a queen sized bed. When bobby stepped through the door he paused and took in the sight before him.

Sam was on the bed completely tucked in beneath the covers along with the sheets he had already been wrapped in. Dean was kneeling on the floor by his head, gazing at Sam with sad tenderness in his eyes and carding his fingers through the boy's chestnut locks.

" Dean, you alright?" Asked Bobby finally.

Dean looked up when Bobby spoke and nodded slowly.

" We taking off yet?" Asked Dean.

" Yeah, we're just about ready." Answered Bobby.

Bobby nodded and the reluctantly got to his feet and walked out of the room, using all the will he had in him to leave Sam's side. Bobby followed after Dean as he made his way to where Caleb and Gordon still were.

" Hey guys." Sighed Dean as he wearily sank down into one of the plush plane seats,

" Hey Dean, you alright?" Asked Caleb as he eyes Dean with slight concern, Bobby and Gordon doing the same.

" I'm alright guys, it's just been as very long bombshell of a night is all." Sighed Dean as he scrubbed at his face tiredly with his hands.

" I bet it has." Said Caleb with a nod and a smile.

Dean returned the smile wanly before he grew serious and spoke.

" Caleb, get us outta here." He ordered.

" I gotta bring my mate home." He added more to himself.

Caleb, Bobby, and Gordon heard him none the less and all felt thrills jolt up their spines as Dean's softly spoken words.

Caleb nodded and then wordlessly hurried away, disappearing into the cockpit.

Bobby took up the seat across from Dean while Gordon sat at a window seat close to the cockpit door. A second later there was a small chime and the light came on for seat belts. That had the three remaining vampires all smiling, it loosened the tension that had blanketed them.

" Is Sam strapped in?" Asked Bobby.

" Of course, I strapped him down onto the bed. He didn't complain a bit." Said Dean with a small smirk. Bobby snorted and shook his head.

With that they all got ready for take off.

Twenty minutes later a pure white private jet was roaring loud and proud as it climbed through the air and into the bluish purple clouds with a sole destination ahead.

Home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 4:

Some Much Needed Confirmation

.

The sky was a deep shade of purple and blue, a signal that the sun was slowly beginning to rise from the horizon. Through these tranquil clouds of Heaven a pure white private jet began its slow descent back down to Earth. The stillness of the air was shattered by the loud roar of its engines. Four of the jet's five occupants were very eager to get back down onto solid ground. The fifth was not even conscious to realize that he was on a plane to begin with.

" God I hate this part." Gritted out Dean through tightly clenched teeth.

" At least you ain't close to tears like you were the last flight you went on." Muttered Bobby, though he too was really hating all the rocking and shaking that came with the turbulence they were currently experiencing.

Slowly but surely the jet began its descent from the air and onto solid ground, New York State ground to be exact. The white jet was headed for the same private air-strip that it had taken off from hours earlier to get to Seattle, Washington With a few more bumps and shakes Caleb skillfully guided the jet onto the smooth tarmac runway.

From where he sat Dean had his hands holding the armrests of his chair with a white-knuckled grip. The expression on his face could've been described as the terrified Chihuahua look but no one dared say that out loud. After several tense seconds passed by with everyone hoping and praying that the jet's landing gear did not hit any snags the ride suddenly smoothed out. It was a successful and textbook landing. Dean, Bobby, Gordon, and Caleb all relaxed, dean for his part all but collapsed from relief that the ordeal was over and that he would be able to get off of this hated tin-can just as soon as Caleb parked it inside the hanger.

The now grounded aircraft rolled along lazily down the runway, being driven almost like it were a car by its pilot. The jet smoothly made its way down the rest of the runway and then made a smooth right turn straight through the door of the waiting aircraft hanger. The interior of the hanger was a spotless white and brightly illuminated by the powerful lights. It was sterile and pure, almost like a military hanger instead of a privately owned one. The jet sluggishly made it's way deeper into the hanger and then came to a smooth stop near the center where an envoy of many sleek black cars were waiting.

Once the plane had come to a full stop Dean was the first to undo his seat belt and rise from his chair. Without a word he walked off towards the back of the plane where the most precious cargo it was carrying was secured. Bobby followed after the Vampire Prince while Gordon and Caleb waited at the jet's single door. Gordon saw to getting the door open and then stood beside Caleb as they waited for the three others to reemerge.

" Is he alright Dean?" Asked Bobby as he stood in the doorway of the single room at the back of the plane.

" Yeah, the Glamour held on good, he's still out like a light." Said Dean as he carefully undid the straps that had been securing an unconscious Sam Colter to the small bed in this one room. Tucking the sheets he had wrapped around the young mortal more securely around Sam, Dean looped his arms under the tall young man and lifted him off the bed as though he weighed nothing at all.

Carrying Sam bridal style Dean turned and gave Bobby a mute nod before stepping forwards out of the small bedroom. Bobby stepped aside to allow Dean to pass and then followed right after Dean's heels as the Vampire Prince carried his mortal intended towards the jet's exit. Caleb and Gordon both nodded to Dean in silent respect and stood by as the Vampire Prince carefully maneuvered himself and Sam through the jet's down and then made quick work of getting down the small set of steps that led to the hanger's shining white floor. Bobby went next, then Gordon, and finally Caleb rounded out the trio.

Dean was jumping for joy inside at having his feet now firmly back on solid ground, but he kept it from showing on his face because he knew that there was a far more pressing issue that needed to be addressed. With Bobby and Gordon coming to either side of him and Caleb behind him, Dean turned and saw the envoy that was waiting for them.

It consisted of two powerful looking Black Yukon Denalis and sleek black Lincoln Town car sitting right in between them. The Denalis were filled with several Vampire security agents but with the Town Car there stood only a young blond woman by the driver's side door who looked very happy and eager to see them.

Dean felt a smile tug at the corners of his own lips as he began making his way towards the vehicle envoy that had most undoubtedly been sent by hos father to pick them up and bring them home to the estate. When the group of four vampires and one unconscious human reached the envoy it was Dean who spoke first.

" Heya Jo-Jo, you here to take us home?" He asked with a warm smile towards the young lady who was like a sister to him.

" Hey Dean and yep, we are the cavalry sent by the Big Kahuna to bring you guys to the estate a soon as possible." Said Jo Harvelle as she beamed at her elders.

Dean turned and nodded to Gordon and Caleb, who each nodded in turn and broke of from the group.

" Morning Jo." Said Gordon with a smile as he made his way over to the Yukon parked in front of the Town Car.

" Hey Gordon." Smiled Jo as she watched him climb into the driver's seat.

" Hey Darlin'." Greeted Caleb with a grin as he made his way over to the driver's side door to the Yukon parked behind the Town Car.

" Hi Caleb." Said Jo with a nod before she turned her attention back to Dean, Sam, and Bobby.

" Well, let's get our butts back to the mansion." Said Jo before she turned and pulled the back passenger door of the Town Car open for Dean.

Dean turned to Bobby and wordlessly asked him for his assistance. With great reluctance he handed his precious burden over to the older man and quickly climbed into the soft, cushioned back seats of the Town Car. Knowing how possessive Dean was undoubtedly feeling Bobby made quick work of handing Sam back to the Vampire Prince. When he was sure that Sam was safe and well within Dean's arms Bobby quickly shut the car door and made his way around the back of the Town car and opened the front passenger. The grizzled Vampire quickly climbed in and shut the door with a loud thud. Jo finally fished up the boarding of the Town car by smoothly climbing into the driver's seat and shutting the door behind her.

There was a moments pause and then in seemingly perfect synchronization all three cars rumbled to life.

Gordon began the procession where he sat behind the wheel of the lead security vehicle, driving the car forward with smooth grace. Gordon's Yukon pulled out of the line and made it's way towards the air-craft hangers wide open side door. Behind him, Jo Harvelle followed with the town car that carried the most important members of the envoy. And rounding out the trio was Caleb's Yukon filled with security agents like Gordon's.

They all had one singular destination in mind now.

Home.

With all do speed the envoy made fast work of leaving the private air-strip and headed off towards the Winchester Estate.

It would be a whole of about fifteen minutes of driving that Jo could no longer keep quiet.

" Okay so what's going on here guys and who's the cutie Sleeping Beauty?" She asked.

There was a brief pause and then Bobby spoke.

" Something major's goin' on here Duckling, somethin' huge. Dean here's found his other half, that there boy in his arms is his blood bond." He said gruffly.

There was a moment of stunned silence and then Jo was all but exploding.

" NO FREAKIN' WAY!" She exclaimed as she turned in her seat so she could look at Dean and Sam.

" Yes Freakin' way. Now please keep your eye on the road Joanna-Beth!" Yelled Dean as his eyes widened comically in alarm.

" Oh my God! Sorry!" Cried Jo before she quickly turned and brought her focus back onto driving.

But after a few minutes to calm down Jo was speaking again though this time she should some more restraint and began asking for all the juicy details without turning in her seat. Dean and Bobby both obliged her and were relieved that she hadn't caused a pile up with her actions from before. And so for the rest of the drive Jo was an excited chatter box, one who Bobby and Dean couldn't help but find amusing. It helped deter their minds somewhat from what they would have to do once they got to the mansion.

In his heart Dean knew that he wasn't wrong, but they would all need to be absolutely sure that Sam was indeed his one and only.

After an hour or so had passed by of driving straight the envoy took a sharp left turn and Dean felt a small pang of nervousness shoot through him because this signaled that they were almost home. After a few more minutes of driving Dean felt the envoy start to slow down a little and knew that they had reached the entrance gate to the vast Winchester Estate. Holding onto Sam tightly Dean looked out the window in time to see the solid black iron gates with his gilded family emblem of a stylish 'W' within a circle of intertwined vines and leave at its center break apart at the middle and swing away slowly, granting the envoy entrance.

" Almost there." Said Dean to himself and he eyed one of the gate doors as the town car passed by.

The envoy again picked up speed and headed down the pewter colored road that was hugged on either side by many tall pine trees. The envoy drove straight and then made a sharp right turn onto a road that sloped downward. Through the trees Dean could just make out a distant white shape and knew that it was the home that awaited them at the very end of the road. Everyone inside all of the cars had grown silent both with anticipation and a little bit of worry as well.

The Envoy went straight until it reached the end of the sloped road where Gordon led them in a smooth horseshoe turn to the left onto a straight road once again. The pine trees that had been acting almost like a protective barrier grew fewer and fewer till they stopped completely, revealing the magnificent view of Lake Champlain and the sprawling white mansion house that stood not very far from the Lake's shores.

_" Here we go." _Thought Dean as he shifted a little and waited for the journey to the house to end.

Ten minutes later the envoy was pulling up the light colored gravel road to the front of the magnificent white mansion. ( For a visual please look at the Leland Stanford mansion and picture it to be ten times bigger and with more buildings around it.)

The people inside the two Yukon Denalis were the first to get out. Gordon and Caleb got out and instantly made their way over to the Town Car that contained the reasons for all of the urgency and extra security.

Jo and Bobby got out of the Town Car first, leaving all eyes on the back of the car waiting for the final two and most important members of the envoy to make their appearance. Bobby quickly made his way around to the back passenger door and pulled it open.

" You ready Dean?" He asked softly.

" As I'll ever be Bobby." Said Dean as with Bobby's help he climbed out of the back of the town car with Sam in tow.

The Vampire Prince stood holding Sam very tightly to him, going so far as to tuck the young man's head under his chin. He could feel all of the silently hopeful and excited eyes that were on him and Sam. It made his all the more nervous as he waited for a very important someone to make his appearance.

Sure enough only a few minutes passed by before the front doors of the mansion were all but flying open to reveal a tall, dark haired man with deep brown eyes and a lightly salt and pepper beard. The man stood in the doorway for but a moment, quickly scanning the large group of people standing before the house, then when his eyes locked on Dean and Sam he was moving fast.

This man was John Winchester, the Vampire King himself. Simply dressed in a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans, this was the master of the house.

John made quick work of getting down one of the main entrances two grand staircases. As he came near all headed, including Dean bowed in reverent respect. As he walked over the gravel he spoke.

" Alright, alright that's enough respect, everybody get your heads up now." He ordered sternly.

He was instantly obeyed as everyone straightened back up and looked to their King as he came to stop before their Prince and the unconscious boy he held in his arms.

" Dean." Said John with a warm smile.

" Dad." Said Dean with a smile of his own as he nodded to his father.

John's warm brown eyes naturally went to the young man his son was carrying in his arms. Taking a small step forward and looking down at the boy's sleeping face John spoke.

" He is the one then?" He asked.

" Yes Dad, this is Sam Colter, he is the one." Said Dean firmly.

" Well, he sure is a cute one. I think we will have to keep him regardless of what the blood test proves." Said John with a small grin as he reached out and gently patted a sleeping Sam on the head.

Dean was taken aback for a moment by his father's words before he let out a breathless laugh and spoke.

" Dad quit jokin' around, of course he's the one." He said.

John chuckled softly and clapped Dean on the shoulder while he gave Bobby, Gordon, and Caleb all nods of greeting.

" C'mon, let's all head inside cause Doc's waitin down in the Medical bay." He said as he gestured towards the mansion.

Dean nodded and followed his father towards the front steps that led to the entrance of the mansion. Behind them Bobby, Caleb, Gordon, and Jo led the rest of the group inside as well.

The interior of the Mansion was just as, if not more grand than its exterior. The floors were of authentic marble and the ceilings seemed to stretch all the way up to he sky almost. Everywhere there was beauty and decadence, the place was so palace like and all together huge. As Dean walked beside his father he looked about the main lobby, looking up to see the five upper levels of the house. On either side held up by the large marble pillars the levels were separated by ivory colored railings. Three large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, you could actually walk right past them if you went up to the five floor.

As the large group with the royals at it's head made their way further into their massive dwelling Dean could feel the many eyes of the rest of the Vampire clan on him. Word had undoubtedly spread fast about what had happened in regards to Dean himself. Now everyone was curious and waiting with bated breath to see how this was all going to turn out.

John and Dean with Sam in his arms were headed for the small bronze colored door that stood at the back of a large and wide marble pillar. This was not a door to a simply room but the door to the mansion main elevator, it would take them down stairs where the blood test was going to be conducted. Caleb and Jo stopped a few feet before the door to the elevator, the rest of the security personnel stopping behind them. John, Dean with Sam, Bobby, and Gordon would be the only ones heading down to the lower levels of the house. The others would have to wait in the main area for the results of the test.

John stood before the door and pressed the button on the panel in the wall. There was a soft chime a few seconds later followed by the bronze door smoothly sliding away to reveal the interior of the large glass elevator in hid behind its demure appearance. John gestured for Dean to in first with Sam and once he did the Vampire King stepped in as well. Bobby and Gordon followed after the Winchesters and with a nod to the large group that stood in the main foyer, Bobby pressed the button for the lower level they were supposed to go to and the door slid shut with another soft chime.

Now all that Jo, Caleb, and the others could do now was wait and hope for the best for their Prince.

The ride down to the Medical bay was made in total silence, each man lost to his own thoughts about the same thing, the young man Dean held in his arms. The ride down was too long and at the same time too fast for everyone on it. But sure enough the elevator came to a smooth stop and the door slid open with a soft chime. Everyone piled out of the elevator wordlessly and headed down the sterile, brightly lit white corridor that led to the Medical bay. The facility looked like something straight out of Star Trek with all of the high tech equipments and bright lighting.

As the group of four vampires and one human entered the Medical bay, a pale dark haired man with striking blue eyes looked up from the tray of instruments he had been checking over for the hundredth time. This was Doc, his real name was Castiel but with him being the Mansion Doctor everyone simply called him Doc. Jon himself called him more but that was a far more private matter.

_" Finally."_ He thought as he quickly picked up the metal tray and headed over to greet the group.

" Hey Guys." Said the dark haired man as he eyes the group, his eyes immediately going to Dean and the unconscious man he held in his arms.

" Is this the one who's got us all stirred up?" He asked with a small smile.

" Yeah, this is him, his name is Sam." Said Dean.

Doc nodded and then spoke.

" Alright let's get this out of the way so that there won't be any doubts. Dean out him on the bed right over here and then get his arm and your own arm ready." Ordered Doc.

Dean nodded and went to go do as Doc instructed. Doc himself moved, setting the tray down on the small table by the medical bed and picking up one of the pair of latex gloves he had set out. He donned them quickly with practiced ease before reaching out and picking up one of the two medium sized syringes he had prepared earlier, an alcohol swab, and a small rubber tie. What was left on the tray was a second syringe and a single glass test tube. Those would be put to use later but first things first, Doc needed to get some of the young mortal's blood.

When he turned Doc saw that Dean had laid Sam out on the bed. The bed sheets that Dean had swathed the young mortal in all the way back in Seattle were still cocooning him but now they hung loosely over the edge of the medical bed as well. One of Sam's arm was laid out in the open, ready for Doc to draw blood from. With that in mind Doc set to work with intentions of making this as quick and painless a task as he could even though he knew full well that the young man had been glamoured up to his the very backs of eyeballs. Dean stood close by, having shrugged off his jacket and handed it off to his father, he was now rolling up his

Doc first tied the rubber strip just above Sam's elbow tightly to get the needed veins to pop up under the tanned skin. Doc tapped at Sam's inner arm a few times as well, feeling it out until he found a vein that was serviceable. Doc quickly rubbed the alcohol swab onto the skin over this vein and then skillfully pressed the needle into Sam's skin. The sharp metal easily sank through the layer of skin and into the vein. Doc reached for the plunger and gently pulled it back, causing Sam's blood to get drawn out. Dark red liquid rapidly filled the syringe. Doc kept going till he had a moderate amount, when he was satisfied that it was enough Doc pulled the syringe out and quickly pressed the swab back to the small puncture wound the needle left behind. With the syringe securely held between his fingers, Doc fished inside one of the pockets of the lab coat he was wearing and pulled out a band-aid. With practiced speed Doc had Sam's arm bandaged and tucked back under the bedsheets that cover the rest of him.

The other vampires all watched all watched in silence as Doc made his way back to the tray and quickly emptied Sam's blood from the syringe into the glass test tube. Once Doc had squeezed all that he could from the syringe he set it aside an picked up the remaining syringe. This time he turned to Dean and spoke.

" Now you be a good little boy, I promise I'll give you a lollipop." Said Doc with absolute seriousness.

There was a beat of silence and then the tension momentarily lifted from the whole room as Dean, John, Bobby, and Gordon all burst out into soft laughter.

" You're a treasure Doc, you know that?" Asked a smiling Dean as he held out his arm with his shirt sleeve rolled up.

Not bothering with an alcohol swab Doc used the same efficiency and speed as he had on Sam to draw Dean's blood. Within seconds he had another filled syringe and Dean's arm healed all on its own thanks to vampire evolution.

" Alright guys this is it." Said Doc as he looked from Dean to the others before stepping over to the test tube that was waiting.

Dean, John, Bobby, and Gordon all gathered around Doc, eyes glued to what he was doing as he brought the syringe filled with Dean's blood over to the top of the test tube containing Sam's blood. With great caution Doc pressed down on the syringe's plunger and began emptying Dean's blood into the test tube where it joined Sam's.

At first there was nothing, just blood in all its dark redness. All of the vampires who were staring at it were praying that of all the possible reactions, this combined blood did not turn a solid black. If it did then it would've meant a full rejection between the blood cells, that Dean and Sam were not compatible.

Dean knew that he wouldn't be able to bare it if that were to happen, but at the same time he just knew in his heart that Sam was the one. Dean had felt his heart beat three times after three centuries plus of it being an inactive lump inside his chest. It was because of Sam, he was his eternal soul mate, he had to be for there was now other explanation for what had happened just the night before.

_" Come on, Come on, Come on, please come on please."_Said Dean over and over again in his head like some mantra as he stared at the test tube.

And then it happened.

" Guys look, it's reacting." Said Gordon quietly.

Sure enough the blood inside the test tube had begun to swirl and vibrate within its glass confines. A second later the swirling became uniform in a clockwise direction and the blood itself began to change color. It was slowly growing brighter and brighter with each second that passed till it was a brilliant shade of deep crimson. Then the blood went through a complete metamorphosis as thin bands of gold began to appear within the red and then take over completely. To the vampires it could mean only one thing.

" Dean, it's positive. That boy over there is your blood mate." Said Doc in awe, but a few seconds later he was smiling breathlessly.

Dean felt all of the breath expel from his lungs both because of the shock from the solid confirmation that Sam was definitely meant to be his and because John was currently all but squeezing the life out of him in a massive bear hug. With a breathless laugh of his own Dean grinned wide and happy as he returned his father's hard embrace.

" I gotta go tell the others, this is great." Said a grinning Gordon Walker before he hurriedly made his exit from the medical bay and headed for the elevator that would take him back upstairs.

Bobby was grinning from ear to ear and thanking all the known deities of the world for this monumental moment in his clan, his family's history.

John drew back from Dean a little an spoke.

" Three hundred years, three hundred years and now you've found him." Said an elated John. All Dean could do was nod as the gravity of the situation kept hitting him over and over again.

John gently let go of Dean and made his way over to the bed where Sam lay in slumber, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

John loomed over Sam, smiling down as him before he leaned in close and spoke softly.

" Welcome to the family Young One, you are most welcome." He said softly as he pressed his gently stroked a hand over the top of the sleeping mortal's head. Then he leaned down further, closing the distance between them and pressing a fatherly kiss to Sam's brow. Then he straightened and turned to Dean.

" Dean, take him upstairs to your room. Use the private elevator." He said with a warm smile.

" Yeah." Said Dean as he made his way over to Dean and gently picked him up off the medical bed.

" I'll see you guys later."Said Dean with a happy smile of his own before he gracefully carried Sam away out of the medical bay, disappearing down the white corridor leaving the older Vampires in his wake.

John, Doc, and Bobby all watched after Dean long after he had made his exit.

" It's finally happened." Said Bobby.

" Took long enough, three hundred plus years." Said Doc, shaking his head lightly.

A soft sniffle had Bobby and Doc turning to look at John and were surprised to find John standing there looking just a tiny bit misty-eyed.

" Man, are you cryin'?" Asked Bobby incredulously.

" What? Oh no, no it's just allergies." Said John quickly as he tried to discreetly rub at his eyes.

" Sure it is your Highness." Said Doc sounding every bit as sarcastic as he meant to be.

John sent the younger man a dirty look and there was a beat of silence. Then all at once the three Vampires were bursting into hearty guffaws. As he chuckled John looped an arm around Doc's shoulders and pulled him close, nuzzling his nose into the younger vampire's dark hair. Doc in turn wrapped his arm around the Vampire King's waist and continued to giggle. Bobby just watched his King and his mate with a mock scowl and told them to get a room.

From where he stood within the smaller private elevator, Dean himself pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Sam's head. He smiled as he nuzzled his face into Sam's soft chestnut locks. His heart was soaring with a joy he had never felt in all his mortal and immortal life. He had found the piece that was missing from his soul, he had found the one who would share eternity with him.

When the private elevator came to a smooth stop at the very top floor and the door slid open with a soft chime, Dean stepped out to the sounds of happy cheers and yells echoing from downstairs all the way up to the ceiling. Dean let his smile widen as he heard the voices of his entire vampire family loud and clear in joyous celebration. Gordon had been quick in passing along the news and now a bright euphoria had descended over the whole house.

Dean for his part restrained his own feelings of happiness as he made his way down the open corridor towards his private bedroom at the very end.

When he reached the ornately carved door Dean's green eyes momentarily turned white and the door itself seeming unlocked itself and swung open. A little telekinesis seeing as to how his hands were full at the moment. Dean carried Sam over the threshold like a groom would his new bride, grinning a little at the implications himself. The door closed on its own behind him.

Dean's room, like the rest of the house was grandiose and plushly decorated with deep earthy tones. But the main show stopper of his room was the bed that seemed to had been taken right out of the 1600's. It was magnificently carved with images from centuries past, it was ancient looking but timeless at the same time. With a soft sigh Dean made his way over to the bed and carefully lain Sam down onto the soft mattress. He gently pulled the bedsheets that were wrapped around Sam away and simply tossed them over a nearby chair. Dean made quick work of getting Sam safe and snug beneath the plush covers. Once he had Sam tucked in, Dean set about getting himself ready for bed as well.

The Vampire Prince made his way over to one of large dressers and pulled one of the drawers open. He fished out a large plain t-shirt and his favorite pair of sweatpants. Dean made quick work of changing out of what he had been wearing at the club and into his intended sleep wear. Once he was dressed down and looking more like an average Joe instead of the Vampire royalty that he actually was.

With a deep sigh Dean turned and his green eyed gaze immediately went to the young man laying in his bed, dead to the world in sleep.

Dean smiled softly and then made slowly made his way over to his bed. Without taking his eyes off of Sam the vampire carefully climbed in and spooned up behind him. Dean gently wrapped his arms around Sam and held him close as he immediately began to feel himself doze off. He would sleep for now with his future mate, enjoying the simple pleasures that came with knowing that Sam was indeed meant to be his for eternity.

But God help him once he had to actually wake Sam up from the glamour and tell the young mortal this fact. God help him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

Chapter 5:

Not in Kansas Anymore... Well Actually Seattle, Washington if You Wanted to Get Technical

.

Deep emerald green eyes softly fluttered open and slowly blinked away the last lingering tendrils of sleep. Dean breathed in deep and sighed out of old habit as he came back to consciousness. A deep smiled spread across his lips as his eyes beheld the sight of his still sleeping companion. Sam lay before him the picture of peace, blissfully unaware and still under the powerful glamour Dean had placed him in shortly after tasting his blood. For a pretty long while Dean simply laid there on his side facing Sam, staring at him with tender appreciation.

Then Dean reluctantly looked away from Sam and looked over his shoulder to the bedside table that matched his grand bed. A simple silver colored alarm clock stood on the bedside table. The little red numbers read 5:45 AM.

" Woah." Exclaimed Dean softly with wide green eyes.

His gaze then began to travel around the rest of his bedroom. Everything inside was bathed in a cool blue, the kind of blue that comes when dawn is a approaching and the blackness of night was slowly being chased away.

_" I can't believe I slept an entire day away."_ Thought Dean as with another look at Sam he quickly climbed out of bed.

The Vampire stretched deeply and then stood there deep in thought. He was caught in a small quandary now. Should he wake Sam up from the glamour now at this ungodly hour and get the drama over with, or should he wait for it to get a little brighter so that it was morning that greeted Sam when he awoke to his new life instead of darkness. With another glance at Sam over his shoulder, Dean huffed and decided on the latter.

He could wait for just a little bit longer and besides, it would give him a chance to actually figure out what he could do after the mortal was awake, how he would deal with what Sam's reaction would be.

With his mind made up Dean settled for getting his morning shower out of the way. He made his way over to the dresser for a set of fresh clothes and then ducked quietly into the doorway all the way across the room from the bed. His bathroom, like the rest of the place he called home was lavish and luxurious. white marble all around, almost Greek in structure. Dean made his way over to the large shower, pulling the clear glass door open by the stainless steel handle and quietly slipped in after he set his fresh set of clothes aside.

The water that cascaded in a therapeutic jet from the shower head was heavenly to Dean as it splashed over his pale body. As he enjoyed the early morning shower Dean's mind inevitably drifted to the still sleeping mortal he had left in his bed. The centuries old vampire prince felt an almost stirring inside his chest as he thought about Sam, he was beautiful young man after all, but as Dean had saw when he had been given a full vision of Sam's life when he had tasted his future mate's blood, Sam also possessed an inner strength that had been gained by having to live through some things that would've broken many a man in their horribleness.

Dean quietly finished his shower and toweled himself dry before dressing in the clothes he had set aside.

He padded out of the bathroom barefoot and paused for a moment as his eyes fell on the bed.

Sam still lay completely conked out, and looking absolutely gorgeous to Dean. With a smile Dean made quick work of getting to his bed and gracefully climbing back in. He lay on top of the covers on his side, propped up on his elbow facing Sam. More light had slowly seeped into the room steadily lighting everything up with the incoming morning.

It was still very early, too early in Dean's opinion to bring Sam out of the glamour. So the Vampire chose to simply lay there beside the mortal, gazing at Sam's serene features, and gently ghosting his finger tips over cheek. He did this until his entire bedroom was finally bathed in full golden light.

" Alright, time to bring you back." Said Dean softly under his breath.

Then he gently pushed Sam onto his back and leaned in extremely close. Dean loomed over the unconscious man and focused deeply. Striking green eyes bleached fluidly to pure white and flashed with an internal electricity. A few second later Sam's eyelashes began to flutter, eyes rapidly moving beneath still closed lid.

" Mmm." A soft, tiny moan escaped Sam as the glamour slowly began to recede and consciousness began to seep back in.

Then Sam's brown knitted together in a small frown as he began to shift restlessly. A moment later Sam's eyelids parted and blinked open to reveal the sleepy hazel green orbs they had been hiding. Sam blinked his eyes a few times before rapidly looking about in confusion till his eyes landed on the face of the man who happened to be looming over him. For what seemed an eternity Sam stared at Dean and Dean stared back at Sam. It was Dean who finally broke the impasse by speaking.

" Good morning Sammy, how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

At first there was only silence and then...

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **

Dean winced as Sam let out this long, earth shattering, eardrum busting, could probably be heard all the way to Switzerland, clearly terrified scream.

Then Sam abruptly stopped and the next thing Dean knew he was flying backward off of his own bed and landing in a heap on the wooden floor with a low grunt and his left eye tingling from where Sam's rather large fist had landed a clean right hook. Dean didn't feel any pain from the blow and he wouldn't bruise up from it either. Dean scrambled back up onto his feet in time to see Sam almost literally fly out of bed and run as fast as his legs could carry him to the bedroom door.

" Sam wait!" Called out Dean.

But the mortal was too terrified and confused to hear him. Sam was hell bent on running from this alien place. Sam wrenched the bedroom door open and more or less fell though it out into the hallway. Dean dashed after him, he could easily have caught the fleeing mortal and dragged in back into the room but decided against it. His poor still mortal future mate was terrified as it was, he didn't need Dean forcully pulling him back into the bedroom, that would've just caused more screaming.

So instead Dean just ran at the normal human speed a few feet after Sam who was running with everything he had in him down the open hallway, desperately looking for an escape route.

Instead what Sam found was John Winchester seeming to materialize out of nowhere right in front of him. Sam could do nothing as he plowed right into the Vampire King with a low grunt. It was like running full force into a wall. John didn't so much as blink as Sam bounced off of him and landed on the soft carpetted floor.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? PLEASE WHO ARE YOU? OH MY GOD, OH GOD!" Screamed Sam hysterically with his eyes swimming in terrified tears as he clawed his way backwards away from where John stood, but when he turned his head Sam say Dean standing there behind him. The young man cried out again and crawled away from Dean only to realize that he was trapped between the two men.

Wordlessly John strode forward and gripped Sam by the shoulders. Sam gasped as he was effortlessly hauled to his feet by the bearded man.

Then the next thing Sam knew strong and warm arms were wrapping around him in a surprisingly gentle yet firm hug.

Sam just stood there completely taken aback while John finally spoke.

" Things will be explained to you real soon Young One, right now I want you to take a deep breath and calm down cause it is way to early for you to be screaming you head off like you were." Said John as he rubbed a soothing hand over Sam's tense back.

Some of the fear Sam was feeling discipated, he felt strangely safe and warm in this unknown man's arms. The way the man was hugging him was fatherly, comfortingly. With a deep, rattling breath Sam relazed a little. Then John spoke again.

" I am sorry this all scared you so much Sam, I know this entire situation is unusual, you just woke up in a strange place with someone you just barely met, and now you got a complete stranger hugging you." He said.

" H-How do you know my name?" Asked Sam shakily.

" You know Dean right?" Asked John drawing away a little and turning Sam so that they could both see a very pensive and slightly nervous looking Dean standing across from them.

Sam nodded mutely while his still fearful eyes rapidly volleyed between Dean and John. John reached up and gently cupped the boy's cheek so that his hazel-green eyes were meeting his eternal deep brown ones as he began to explain.

" Well, I'm his dad, the name's John. My son brought you here yesterday after he had a few startling revelations about who you were and what you truly mean to him. Now he can start explaining things to you but there is something I'm going to tell you. You are not in Seattle anymore, this is upstate New York and you are with all of us here at the manor. Now I want you to settle down and let Dean explain what is going on, just know that you are completely safe here and that everyone in this house is here to guard you. Okay?" Asked John softly.

Still utterly confused but now calm enough to realize that no one was trying to hurt him in any way Sam nodded softly.

John smiled warmly at him and then drew him back in, giving him another good long hug as he spoke softly into his ear. Dean let a tiny smile grace his lips for a moment as he took in his father hugging his "newest child".

" It's alright, everything is fine. I know you are very confused about what's going on but Dean will tell you everything. It's gonna be alright, so please go back with Dean, he'll take care of you."

Despite it Sam found himself hesitantly returned John's hug. He hadn't been held like this since... For a very long time.

Then Sam felt someone's hand gently grip his shoulder. He drew away from John and turned to see Dean staring at him looking a little uncertain but hopefully.

" C'mon Sammy, let's go back to my room so we can talk." Said Dean quietly while he held out the hand he had gripped Sam's shoulder with.

Swallowing nervously Sam slowly reached up and placed his hand in Dean's. As gently and slowly Dean closed his pale fingers around Sam's. Then with a nod to his smiling father Dean turned and started walking back towards his bedroom, gently pulling Sam after him. Sam glanced back at John over his shoulder and got a reassuring nod from the older man, whom he was totally as of yet unaware was the master of the whole house.

Dean paused at the open door to his room and gestured silently for Sam to go in first. With some surprising reluctance bubbling up inside him Sam let go of Dean's hand and stepped over the threshold, Dean followed after him and shut the door quietly behind him.

Now that he had calmed down immensely Sam took a look around the room in wide eye wonder.

" Holy." He said in awe of the size of Dean's bedroom.

" Lavish, I know." Smiled Dean, then he grew serious once again and walked past Sam over to the bed where he sat down over the edge.

" Sammy come and sit down." Said Dean quietly as he patted the place next to him on the bed.

Sam hesitated a moment, swallowing nervously before slowly nodding and making his way over to Dean. The young man slowly sank down onto the soft bed beside Dean. The two sat in silence for a long while, Sam staring at his hands clasped nervously in his lap and Dean staring solely at Sam with a quiet intensity. It was Dean who spoke first.

" I'm sorry I scared you Sammy." He began.

" It's okay. Umm... Your dad's very nice." Said Sam with a small smile.

Dean smiled at that before he continued.

" Yeah, he really is. Sam what do you remember about me Sam?" Asked Dean.

" I remember meeting you at the club, and that you somehow got into my bedroom after wards. I was asleep but then I woke up because you... You were kissing me. I tried to run, you pulled me back and held me. I calmed down and you started kissing me again. Then after that you told me you were gonna do something and that it was gonna hurt, I felt my neck hurt like crazy after that and then nothing... I just drifted away." Answered Sam.

" Well Sammy, there's no real way to explain it all other than to just flat out say it. Sam, I am a vampire." Said Dean steadily.

Dead silence was his answer to this.

Sam stared wide eyes and slacked jawed at Dean.

It was after what seemed an innumerable amount of time that Sam spoke.

" Really?" He asked.

" Yeah really." Answered Dean.

" Can I see?" Asked Sam.

" Umm... Okay just, just don't freak out and run out of the room okay?" Requested Dean.

" Okay." Agreed Sam before he waited.

Sam gasped as he watched Dean's green eyes morph into a milky, inhuman shade of white. Then Dean opened his mouth to reveal his newly elongated canines.

" Oh my God." Whispered Sam and before he could stop himself he reached out and pressed his finger's to Dean's face.

This surprised Dean too, his face morphing back into that of a human. A spark seemed to pass between them, Dean leaned into the touch and Sam felt his fingers tips tingle pleasantly. Then Sam drew away feeling completely vulnerable and open under Dean's gaze.

" Sorry." He mumbled.

" No don't, it felt really nice." Said Dean with a soft smile.

And so for the next hour or so Dean started telling Sam about everything here at the Winchester manor, carefully leaving out a few things like his status as Prince and that his Father was King. Sam listened with rapt attention until he finally had to ask.

" Dean, why did you bring me here?" He asked.

Dean sighed and nodded his head as he spoke.

" I knew you'd ask me that eventually. Well Sammy the thing with us Vampires is that every single one of us is destined to have what is known as a Blood mate. The Blood mate is our other half, the one who will share the rest of eternity with us. Think of it as an eternal spouse if you will. Sammy when I drink blood, I normally just get a small tingle because it's food y'know? But when I drank from you something else happened entirely. After I drank from you I felt something I never thought I'd ever feel again. I felt my heart beat three times. You gotta understand that my heart hasn't worked like that in over three hundred years and the night before it just up and started after I tasted you." Said Dean.

" Three hundred years." Whispered Sam in complete awe.

" Yeah I know, I look great." Said Dean with a grin, one which Sam found himself returning before he grew serious as spoke.

" Dean you said your heart beat three times, what does that mean?" Asked Sam.

" It means that, your blood made me feel alive for just a moment, and that moment was enough. Of course after I brought you here we had Doc, you'll meet him later, test your blood against mine to be absolutely sure." Said Dean.

" Be sure of what Dean?" Asked Sam even though he was beginning to get the feeling he knew where this was leading.

" To be sure that you are without a doubt the one for me. You are meant to be my Blood Mate and I yours. We are meant to be together for the rest of eternity and hopefully barring anything from happening to either or us, so shall it be." Said Dean quietly.

Again Dean was met with silence for a very long time and then Sam finally whispered.

" Wow... Just... Holy Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 6:

Breakfast with the Hierarchy

.

After the 'Big Revelation' about the whole vampire thing, Dean and Sam sat on the Vampire's bed with a respectable distance between them and simply talked further about things for a while with the bright light of the still early morning filling the room. A few minutes earlier Dean had informed Sam that he could freshen up in the bathroom. Sam had found himself in awe of it while he'd simply brushed his teeth with a spare brush Dean had provided. Now they sat comfortably and continued their conversations.

" So, what happens now Dean?" Asked Sam cause quite honestly he had no idea what the hell was supposed to happen.

Dean simply shrugged and smiled at the mortal as he answered.

" Well, we head downstairs for some breakfast and then I show you around the place, and believe me there is a whole lot of place to see."

" No Dean, that's not what I mean. What happens to me now, are you gonna bite me again and make me into a Vampire?" Asked Sam with fear tinting his voice and his expression.

Dean sighed heavily and then shook his head as he spoke.

" Na-uh Sammy, my fangs aren't gonna be coming near you any time soon." He said, noting the look of relief that flashed across Sam's face as he continued, reaching out and gently wrapping his long pale fingers around one of Sam's tan hands.

" Sam, I will turn you only when you are ready, only when you love and trust me with all you have in you. It's too soon to even be thinking about things like that. I mean, you and I just met each other the night before. Bond mates are meant to love and cherish each other for the rest of eternity, right now what we feel for each other isn't anywhere near what I am talking about. And yeah don't deny it, you know full well that you feel a little somethin' somethin' for me." Said Dean with a warm smirk and a quirk of one perfect eyebrow.

Sam's face broke into a small grin as he ducked his head shyly and chuckled softly. This delighted Dean to no ends, still smiling the vampire gave Sam's hand a light tug and spoke.

" C'mon, let's head downstairs cause I'm starvin here."

" Hey wait a second, does this mean that I gotta watch you drink blood and all that stuff?" Asked Sam.

Dean paused for a moment and then shook his head.

" No, drinking blood is what keeps us vampires alive, we drink it when we need to, like every other night but that doesn't mean we can' t eat other stuff, and I'll have you know that I'm known around here for being a bottomless pit for all things fried and greasy." Grinned Dean as he and Sam rose from the bed.

This had Sam smiling before a loud growl from his own stomach had the young man blushing a bright red.

" Looks like I'm not the only one who could use some grub, c'mon let's head downstairs." Said Dean not letting go of Sam's hand as he led the young mortal out of his bedroom.

Sam for his part didn't try to pull away from Dean, the warmth from the lightly calloused fingers wrapped around his own felt comforting and safe, something he more than welcomed since he was here in this strange new place. Now that he had calmed down considerably Sam could notice his surroundings, the grandeur of the Manor's interior. As he looked around the place Sam was in awe of the place, the ceiling seems to stretch forever, everything seemed huge and powerful, made from exquisite materials. Since Dean resided on the very top floor, the two of them walked right past the three gigantic and magnificent three tiered chandeliers that hung from the lofty ceiling. Everything from the railings that Sam and Dean walked past to the windows and the carpet held beauty far beyond anything Sam could ever have imagined in all his life.

Dean led Sam to the private elevator and they got in, the vampire pressing the button for the first floor. On the ride down Sam wondered where they would be going for breakfast and what they would be having, he was hungry after all. When the elevator came to a smooth stop and the door slid open with a soft chime Dean led Sam out into a long corridor adorned with ornate stained glass windows.

" Dean, where are we going?" Asked Sam as he looked around at the splendor around him.

" I figured you'd want to have breakfast somewhere low key so, we're going to one of the smaller buildings away from the main house. My dad and some other guys are waiting for us." Said Dean.

" Others? How many people are there here all together?" Asked Sam curiously.

" A lot, and you'll meet them later through out the day." Said Dean.

The rest of the way was peppered with softly asked questions and equally soft answers mostly about the manor until they reached the end of the corridor where two hulking intricately carved doors stood.

" Don't be nervous." Said Dean softly with a warm smile.

" Easier said than done." Said Sam, feeling warmed when Dean squeezed his hand in reassurance before slowly letting go.

Steadying his shaky nerves Sam waited with bated breath as Dean knocked once on the doors and they slowly swung open and away. They fell away to reveal the room where they were meant to have breakfast in. It was an oval shaped room with the walls painted a deep royal blue. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling and glittered in the light. It was an intimate setting and at the very center of the room stood an oval shaped black mahogany stained table that was heaping with what looked like a feast for the Gods themselves.

Sam noticed the food first, and then he noticed the people who already occupied the room.

He immediately recognized John where he sat at the head of the table, but the other three men were still a mystery. Sitting to John's left was a slightly younger looking man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, next to him sat a mature looking man with a scruffy beard and a worn ball-cap, and finally next to the man with the had was a strong and serious looking black man.

When John caught sight of Dean and Sam he stood and smiled as he made his way over to the pair, the three other men stood and waited in polite silence.

John made his way over to his son and the mortal boy who would be his mate and spoke.

" Well it is about dang time you two woke up, really a whole day?" Asked John in mock sternness as he ruffled Dean's short blond locks.

" Dad, give us a break here, Sammy was glamoured to the very back of his eyeballs and I just got off a plane, I'd say that's reasonable grounds for being able to sleep in for as long as we wanted." Shot back Dean.

John shook his head and rolled his eyes before he focused on Sam.

" How are you doing Sam?" He asked with a warm smile.

" Oh, I-I... I'm okay, overwhelmed but, I'll live." Said Sam shyly.

From where they all still stood at the table, Doc, Bobby, and Gordon all bit back smiles and resisted the sudden and very strong urge to go 'Aww'. They were men and centuries old vampires after all. They simply wouldn't allow that to happen for they knew that their King and their young Prince were never going to let them live it down if they did. But they were all in agreement that now that he was awake, Sam was an absolutely stunning find. And yes, adorable as well. It brought to their minds images of brown dachshund puppies. They could all foretell that it would not be long before the entire clan would be head over heels for their future ruler's tall, hazel green eyed young mate to be.

But getting back to the scene at hand, John slowly reached out and patted Sam on the shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze before he drew away and gestured to the table.

" I'm betting you boys must be starving, especially you our beloved Bottomless Pit." Said John with a mock exasperated look to Dean who simply grinned.

To everyone's delight this had Sam chuckling softly to himself, giving them all a show of those dimples of doom.

Dean's grinned widened a little bit more as he and Sam followed after John back to the table.

When they all reached the table John turned to Sam and spoke.

" Alright Sam I bet you must be hungry and wondering who these gentlemen are so here go the introductions. This here is Castiel AKA Doc, our beloved mansion medical man." Said John as he gestured to Doc, unknown to Sam John hadn't revealed that Doc was not just the mansion medical man, to him at least.

" Hi Sam." Said Doc with a warm smile.

" Hi." Said Sam.

" Next up is Bobby Singer, he's a bit of everything from Head of security to grumpy librarian and records keeper, and yeah that ball cap never really comes off that head of his." Said John with a small smirk.

Bobby first sent John a mildly dirty look before he turned to Sam and nodded with a smile.

Sam smiled back and nodded to the mustached man.

" And last but not least, this is Gordon Walker, Bobby's second in command." Said John indicating the tall muscular African-American man.

" Hello Sam." Said Gordon.

" Hello." Said Sam.

Strangely enough the mortal couldn't help but feel totally safe in the company of these five men, these five vampires. With a few more soft pleasantries everyone took their seats at the table. Dean took up the other chair by John's side and Sam naturally sat next to Dean. John wordlessly gestured to someone unseen and within second there were four tall black and white clad men smoothly gliding into the room in a neat and ramrod straight line. Each server held two different and rather large looking silver platter that were heaped with some of the most delicious looking breakfast items Sam had ever seen in his life.

But at this point Sam would've found even a can of worms appetizing he felt that starved.

The servers gracefully set the eight platters in total down on the table, seamlessly placing each one so that they all fit with the same neatness that the servers operated with. Then the five men all bowed as one and turned with military precision before seemingly gliding away through the doors they had come.

There was another beat of silence before a loud grumble had the five vampires sitting at the table looking to the single young mortal in their midst. Sam's ears turned a bright red as he simply shrugged and spoke.

" What, we are here for breakfast after all? And I am starving." He said softly.

There was another beat and then, the five vampires all broke out in hearty chuckles that quickly turned to full on belly laughs. A second later Sam was joining in despite himself.

" Boy did the fates pick the perfect one for you Dean-O." Chuckled Gordon.

" Sure did." Agreed Dean.

" Kid you are gonna fit right in here, I can see it clear as day." Grinned Bobby.

" Thank you." Smiled back Sam.

John and Doc didn't say anything, they just shared a knowing look with each other before they went back to watching Dean and Sam grin at each other. Unseen by the others the two of them reached out a hand to the other and let their fingers entwine for a few moments before reluctantly drawing away and focusing their attentions back on what was going on around the rest of the table.

The tension was lifted and replaced with a warm and easy atmosphere as the six men all settled in and started filling their plates with food. With breakfast served they all fell in to easy conversation, mostly with the Vampires all educating the mortal on the place he would now call home. Though they didn't breach he topic of John and Dean's role here at the manor, they left that for the Vampire ruler and his soon to be successor to explain to the young man. It was breakfast after all, they did not wish to cause any more shock to fall on the young man.

They would all wait until later to reveal to Sam just what position John and Dean held in this house, and who Sam himself was going to soon become to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network and the Kripke. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 7:

Revelations All Around

.

After they had all enjoyed the sumptuous breakfast that had been laid out for them, Bobby and Gordon politely took their leaves, each giving Sam parting smiles. Both headed back down the stain-glass filled corridor and split up once inside the main house with a nod to each other. Bobby headed off towards the Manor's grand library while Gordon headed for the elevator to go downstairs to one of the levels beneath the house. In the Library was also the sealed vault where the coven's most cherished and centuries old books of lineage were kept under the tightest guard, only the royal family and the royal Records Keeper had access to this area. Bobby was headed there now to fulfill his duties as royal Records Keeper and put Samuel Colter's name besides that of Dean Winchester, future ruler of the clan in the ancient book that contained the names of all the blood mates past and present who belonged to the clan that John Winchester now ruled. The couple would later sign the books after Sam was turned and completely bonded to Dean. In the levels beneath the house was an intricate maze or corridors and chambers that housed the Manors secret arsenal of weaponry that spanned the centuries that had come with its immortal inhabitants. Gordon was headed for one of the training rooms to preside over the morning workout of the manor's security agents, of whom he was the most capable and experienced leader. This left John and Doc with Sam and Dean. The Vampire King smiled at the young mortal as he spoke.

" So Sam, how did you enjoy your first meal in your new home?" He asked.

" It was great, thank you." Answered Sam, reverting back to the shyness all of the vampires he had shared his first breakfast with had found so endearing.

John smiled and nodded before turning to Doc and Dean as he spoke.

" Well then we're gonna have to thank Ellen for yet another delicious meal." He said with a small grin.

" Yeah, that woman sure can cook." Agreed Dean with a dreamy smile. Doc just chuckled quietly where he sat beside John, then he noticed that Sam looked a little lost. He leaned in a little and spoke to the mortal.

" Ellen Harvelle, she's the Mansion's head chef and resident mother hen. She'll stop at nothing to fattened you up if she thinks your too thin. She's got a daughter here too by the name of Jo, full name's Joanna-Beth but she only gets called that after she's gotten herself into trouble. Which is pretty often around here. And don't worry, you'll meet them later when you and Dean have dinner with everyone tonight" Said Doc.

Sam smiled and nodded now eagerly anticipating when he would meet Ellen and Jo, along with everyone else like Doc had said. There was another beat of silence before John nodded and spoke.

" Alright, now that we got breakfast out of the way how 'bout we all head up to the Solarium where we can sit and talk?" Suggested the Vampire King.

There were nods of agreement from all around so with a simple nod of his head John rose from his seat at the head of the table. Doc, Dean, and Sam all rose from their seat after John. Doc stepped closer to John, the two of them sharing a look with each other as they walked out of the small dining room. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam who turned to Dean with a questioning look as they followed after the older men. Dean met Sam's imploring gaze with only a fond smirk and a quirk of his eyebrow. Then after a few seconds Dean's smirk turned into a radiantly warm grin as he reached up and gave Sam's shoulder a playful punch.

Sam was stunned for a moment by what Dean had implied without saying a single word and then he found himself smiling at Dean's antics . Now he was more interested than ever to see what would happened when they all got up to this Solarium John had mention and got to talking. The four of them made their way through the stained glass corridor into the main house. Then John led them to the lobby area where he gracefully cut across the marble floor to a hallway on the left. This hallway like the rest of the place was richly decorated, Sam taking in all that he could as he walked beside Dean. It was all quite stunning and then Sam's hazel green eyes grew wide as John finally led them all into the Solarium.

" Wow." Whispered Sam in awe as he took in the place. The Solarium was truly magnificent like the rest of the Winchester's home. It was a perfect crescent shaped room filled with the soft still morning light from outside. There were arched glass panels everywhere letting the light in, some with intricate designs etched into them. In the middle of the room stood a small circle of plush looking couches.

" Shall we?" Asked Doc as he looked at Dean and Sam while gesturing to these chairs.

Dean and Sam nodded and dutifully followed after John and Doc as they all took up their seat. John and Doc sat facing Dean and Sam. There was another beat of silence before John sighed and then spoke to Sam.

" Now I am pretty sure that you have a whole bunch of questions you would like to ask us and have answers for, so fire away kid." Said John with a smile.

" Uhh... Well... I really don't know where to start with all this, it just seems so unreal." Said Sam with a nervous smile.

" I know, believe me. I felt the same way after I met John here and he told me who he really was and what I was to him." Said Doc with a fond look at John as he said it.

Sam smiled at the two of them, now clearly revealed to be bonded mates. Then he turned to Dean who was looking at him with warmth. It was John who spoke them.

" Well, since you are having a hard time figuring out what to ask, I'll just go ahead and explain things in plain and simple terms. Sam, I am not just any vampire, I am a Vampire king, I rule over an entire clan of Vampires and am Supreme Head of this house." Said John seriously.

He was met with stunned silence and Sam looking completely in shock by what had been revealed. His mouth worked soundlessly for a few seconds before he finally blinked and got his voice to cooperate with him.

" H-Head of this house, K-King?" Was all he could get it to say.

" Yes Young One, I am the ruler of this clan of vampires. Those who reside here with me in this house are only a small portion of the whole clan over which I am King, the rest are stretched throughout America in smaller groups and are governed by Vampire lords and ladies who answer directly to me. Doc here is my bonded mate and therefore he serves as co-ruler over all that is within my power, along with being the mansion doctor." Explained John.

" Okay... But then if your the King then Dean is..." Sam trailed off and turned to gawk at Dean who sat beside him for a moment before turning back to John in time to see the Vampire King nod.

" Before I myself was turned many centuries ago I was a simple man who had a wife and three children, after my turning I knew that I would never have been able to return to them, so at a distance I have guarded them and there descendants throughout the many centuries since my mortal death. Dean is one of my full blooded descendants and I have been the one to raise him since his birth and when he reached the age of thirty I was the one to turn him, he his my son in every way which makes him my successor. If I decide to step down or God forbid, anything were to happen to me then it is Dean who will take my place." Said John as he sent a loving look to Dean.

Sam let this all wash over him in silence and indeed it was a lot to take in, but then a new question formed in his head.

" What does this make me?" He asked.

" You already know that you are my future bond mate, but in addition to that you are now going to be the future co-ruler of this Vampire clan." Answered Dean.

" Oh my God, are you freakin' serious?" Asked Sam in pure disbelief.

" Absolutely serious." Said John, Dean, and Doc in perfect synchronization.

" Holy shit." Breathed Sam like he was in a daze.

" Yeah it's a lot to take in I know." Said Doc with a sympathetic look.

" But wait, if something happens to you then how come Doc can't just take over?" Asked Sam suddenly.

At this all three vampires paused in giving him an answer, but it was John who finally spoke. He leaned forward and met Sam's gaze with a quiet intensity.

" Sam, when a vampire finds their mate and bonds with them, they just about give everything they have to that mate. We Vampires, when we find the one for us we love them hard, we love them like everyday is a life-time. Yes we are immortal, in every way save for one method. That method is decapitation. If a vampire ever looses their head they are nothing but a pile of smoldering dust to be swept up and scattered to the winds with last rites. For bonded mates like me and Doc, if one of us dies in this manner than the other will follow regardless." Said John somberly as his hand sought out Doc's.

" So what you're basically saying is that bond mates literally can't live without each other?" Asked Sam.

" Yes Young One, that is exactly how it is." Said John while Doc and Dean nodded silently.

There was a beat of contemplative silence and then Dean slowly slid closer to his future bone mate and spoke.

" Are you alright Sammy?" He asked softly.

Sam turned to meet the concerned and deceptively human eyes of the vampire sitting next to him and nodded mutely before he spoke.

" Y-Yeah, a part of me is still expecting to wake up to all of this being some sort of alcohol induced dream but I'm okay. Just trying to wrap my head around it is all." Said Sam shakily.

Dean nodded in agreement and then he sighed and spoke.

" Sam there's something else I need to tell you now." He began.

" What Dean, what do you need to tell me? Asked Sam with feelings of trepidation.

" I know why you were all the way in Seattle and not with your family in Lawrence, Kansas." Said Dean now waiting for Sam's reaction to this revelation.

Sam's eyes immediately widened and his whole body went rigid when Dean's softly spoken words registered in his mind. John and Doc felt concern and slight unease from the way Sam was reacting. They both leaned in close and offered silent support for the two younger men sitting across from them. The silence seemed to stretch out for a life age of the Earth until Sam swallowed convulsively and finally spoke.

" H-How do you know this?" He asked slowly and softly.

" Your blood Sammy. You see, when a vampire drinks blood of any kind they have a vision of the entire life of the person or animal they taken that blood from. When I bit you that night in your bedroom I basically got your whole life in a nutshell from the moment of your birth to the moment where you woke up to find me in your room. I saw your life and the way your family treated you was absolutely wrong Sammy." Said Dean softly, reigning back the wave of anger that rushed up inside of him at the very mention of the ones who had hurt his future bond mate so terribly.

" Dean... Dean you..." Sam whispered, his throat was closing up from the emotions of shame and sadness that came hand in hand with the memories of how his family had treated him.

" Young One, what did they do to you?" Asked John and his tone held no room for argument, he wanted an answer and he was going to get one.

Taking in a deep, rattling breath to steady his nerves Sam opened his mouth and began to tell his story.

" Growing up, my parents kinda made it already clear that they didn't expect much out of me. My older brother Lucas was the favorite, I was the runt, the simple back up plan in case anything ever happened to the first born. Nothing I did was ever good enough for my father and my mother she, it was like she could'nt seem to care less about whatever happened to me. But Lucas, I think he started hating me the moment my mom found out she was pregnant with me. I don't know what I did to make all of them feel the way they did towards me but it was like I was already living in Hell. The only somebody in the world who ever loved me was my Grandma Jenny in Seattle. I was always a disappointment to my father for not being more like Lucas, for not playing sports or having tons a friends like he did. I was just different, I liked other things like reading academia or whatever you call it. I just learned to deal with it all from my Dad's disappointment in me, to my Mom's indifference, and yeah, my older brother's down right cruelty. I just dealed with it all. And then I realize that I'm not like everyone else, that I liked guys more than I dis girls. I did my best to keep it all a secret cause I knew that if my dad ever found out, he'd probably kill me. It was during my senior year in high school, I was eighteen when my brother caught me and this guy I was seeing behind the bleachers. I begged him not to tell anyone and he said that he wouldn't, like a fool a trusted him because I thought that he wouldn't be so cruel as to go and tell. I hoped that as his brother he would do this one thing for me. Shows how much of an idiot I was back then." Sam paused here as the painful memories of what happened next came flooding back. Blinking his suddenly sting eyes Sam continued telling his story.

" When I got home that day, my dad and mom were waiting for me in the living room. They just had this look in their eyes that had me feeling scared, more scared than I had ever been in my whole life. I see Lucas standing in the corner with this... evil little smirk on his face. It was then that I knew that he had told them everything, he'd lied to me and now I was all alone to face the consequences. I tried to run but it was no use, my Dad was on me. He started punching me in the face and kicking me wherever he could till I was nothing but a bloody mess on the floor. I reached out to my mom and begged her to help me, I kept asking her to please help me. She just looked at me and then she came closer. I thought she was gonna actually help me cause I was her son. She didn't, she... she spit in my face and said that she wished she had aborted me the second she found out I existed. She said she didn't want no fucking queer for a son and then she reached down and slapped me across the face. After that my dad pounded into me some more before he and Lucas grabbed me up and dragged me to the front door and threw me out of the house. I managed to stand up in time to see my dad through out this big duffel bag with all my stuff in it. His exact words to me were " You ever dare show your face here ever again I will empty all the buck shot I own into you. You aren't any son of mine I wish you had never been born you filthy abomination against God." After that he and my mom went back inside the house and before he went with them Lucas smirked at me again and just waved goodbye before he went inside, looking like he was the happiest man on the planet and shut the door behind him." It was here that Sam paused once again in his awful tale so that he could scrub at his tear filled eyes.

" Jesus H. Christ himself." Whispered John who looked paler than a sheet, beside him Doc had tears flowing steadily and without shame down his face. Dean's face was a mute mask of rage all directed towards those Sam had been unfortunate enough to have to call his blood family. How could people do something so cruel to their own son and brother.

Taking in a deep breath to calm his own chaos of emotions John spoke.

" What... What happened after they kicked you out Young One?" He asked with some difficulty.

" After all that I just picked up my duffel and walked away. For a while I just didn't know where I was going but I somehow ended up at one of my friends house. David and his mom took one look at me and wanted to take me to the hospital. But I insisted that I could just clean myself up and that it wasn't as bad as it look. David's mom was a nurse so she patched me up. When she asked me what the hell had happened, I just broke down and told her. I thought that after she knew all this she was gonna throw me out to, instead she pulled me into a hug and said that none of this was my fault." Said Sam and it was here that Dean piped in.

" That woman was right Sammy, none of this was your fault, you hear me?" He said vehemently.

Sam nodded and sent Dean an appreciative look before continuing.

" After that David's mom wanted to call the police but I told her I didn't wanna go through all of that. So I asked her to call my Grandma Jenny. I told her everything that had happened and the next day when I woke up she was there at David's house ready to pick me up. That was the last time I was ever in Lawrence, Kansas. My Grandma went through all the court stuff and seeing as to how I was eighteen I got to decide where I wanted to live. Naturally I went with my Grandma and never looked back. I thought I was in Heaven for all the years I lived with my Grandma Jenny, I even took up her last name, Colter. And then last year she umm... She didn't wake up one morning and... It felt like I'd been thrown into Hell all over again. I just... I couldn't... She was..." Sam trailed off as the sadness and deep despair he had been keeping at bay finally broke through all his defenses and washed over him like a tidal wave. With a small sob he buried his face into his hands and let the tears come free.

Not being able to stand it any longer Dean reached out and yanked Sam to him, crushing the mortal to his chest and holding onto him seemingly for dear life. John and Doc both rose from their seats and made the short distance across to their future successors. John took up the remaining space on the couch next to Sam while a tearful Doc opted to kneel on the floor beside the crying boy.

Battling to keep his own voice steady and also feeling a wave of hatred towards Sam's horrible family, John reached out and gripped Sam's shaking shoulder tightly as he spoke.

" Sam? Young One look at me." He ordered gruffly.

After a long while Sam let out a final sob and then turned to face the Vampire King.

" Y-Yeah?" He croaked painfully.

" I am so sorry for what happened to you Samuel, God I am so sorry. But know this, you are ours now, you belong with us. I swear to you that you will never be treated the way those bastards treated you. What they did made them loose any right to calling themselves human beings and any right to the privilege of having you as a son or brother, do you hear me?" Asked John forcefully.

Sam merely nodded and his breath hitched as he sank further into Dean's arms.

" Forget about them once and for all Sam, because here you will be cherished like you always deserved to be. You are safe here and with time these wounds in your heart will heal. As my King said, you are ours now, and we will never let you go." Said Doc, meaning every words of it as he placed a gentle hand over Sam's knee.

Then Dean finally spoke.

" But above all Sammy, you are mine and I am yours. We were meant to be together Sam and with time we will definitely get to what I told you about earlier in my room when we were taking. But I promise you here and now that I will guard you with my life, till the very end of time itself. I will guard you always, my mate."

As he lay with Dean's arms around him, Sam knew full well in his heart that everything Dean, John, and Doc had just said was the truth. He knew that every promise would be kept. He felt all of his fears dissipate to nothing because he knew that here he would be safe and protected.

He knew that here in this place of grandeur and power with time, he would be loved and he would love in return. Only with time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

Chapter 8:

In the Arms of an Immortal and Getting Ready for Dinner With the Rest of the Family

.

" Dean why don't you take Sam upstairs so he can freshen up and maybe get some rest too?" Said John softly.

Dean and Sam both looked up to to meet the Vampire King's deep chocolate brown eyes. Sam had calmed down significantly after telling the full, horrifying tale of his past and the brutality he had gone through at the hands of his family. John and Doc were both still reeling from everything Sam had revealed about himself. And even though he had already seen it all through the vision that had come with tasting Sam's blood, Dean himself was still very upset, and he felt the same anger rise up inside him towards Sam's horrible family. He also felt his heart crumble for the young mortal sitting next to him on the couch.

" Yes sir, c'mon Sammy let me get you upstairs." Said Dean softly.

Sam sniffled softly and then nodded mutely to Dean. His eyes were scratchy and red from all the tears he had shed. The three Vampires absolutely despised the state Sam was now in, so heartbroken and completely silent, and they knew full well who was to blame for it. With a small nod to the elder Vampires Sam and Dean slowly rose to their feet. The two younger men took their leave, Dean silently leaving the Solarium with Sam walking wordlessly behind him. A look of fondness spread over John's face as he watched his son and his future bond mate leave.

Doc let a small smile shine through the sadness that marred his own face as he stepped in closer to the John and wrapped an arm around the Vampire King's waist. John turned his gaze to meet the deep blue eyes of his bond mate and smiled lovingly at him. The Vampire King wrapped an arm around Doc's shoulders and pulled the other Vampire in against his side. John leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his mate's temple, Doc in turn leaned in close himself till his forehead was pressed against John's cheek. With a soft sigh the co-ruler of the clan spoke.

" They have to pay for what they did to him John, they must pay dearly." Said Doc, his voice deep and dark with the desire for vengeance on Sam's behalf.

Not looking away from the mouth of the hallway that Dean and Sam had disappeared through moments ago John spoke.

" Don't worry Castiel, those bastards won't know what hit them, but we will have to be patient and make Sam himself stronger first. I want my newest child to be the one who hands those animals their complete destruction, especially that pitiful excuse for a human he had to call his brother." Said John with dark promise lacing his own voice.

Doc nodded and finally allowed himself a dark smirk. He could hardly wait for the day when his King's promise would become a full and glorious reality.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam were now riding the elevator up to the fifth floor. Dean kept stealing subtle glances at the mortal who stood silent by his side. Throwing caution to the wind Dean reached out and carefully gripped Sam's hand. Sam started softly and his still overly shiny eyes instantly went to their joined hands and then up to Dean's warm emerald eyes. But before he could say anything the elevator was easing to a stop and the door was sliding open revealing the fifth floor.

Dean stepped out first and pulled Sam out after him. The Vampire Prince led his mortal intended back to his room in silence. When they had both passed through the door Sam let go of Dean's hand and kept walking further into the room while Dean closed the door. The vampire's green eyes watched with a quite sadness as Sam all but dragged himself over to the canopy bed and climbed in, coming to rest on his side and curling in on himself in the very center of the soft mattress. It made him look so young and vulnerable, not the tall and vibrant young man Dean knew he could be. It was a sight that Dean could barely tolerate. Clenching his own jaw hard and toeing off the slippers he was wearing, Dean made quick work of getting to his bed as well.

With careful slowness Dean eased onto his side and lay beside the young mortal. For the longest time they simply laid there, Sam curled up and seemingly not to have acknowledged Dean's presence and Dean laying silent and almost completely still with just a breath's space between him and his future mate.

Then the silence was broken when Sam sniffled softly and then wordlessly eased backwards till his back was pressed against Dean's chest. Dean was stunned by this for a moment, but then he quickly relaxed and sighed as he made his own move. With almost pain staking gentleness he snaked his arms around Sam and held the mortal close in an almost too tight embrace.

A shaky breath escaped past Sam's lips as he reached up and gently wrapped his hands around Dean's forearms. Biting his lower lip almost too hard the young man screwed his tear-filled eyes shut and buried his face into Dean's arm that was beneath him. Dean had to clench his own jaw as he tightened his already almost iron-like hold around the mortal just a fraction more. After several longs moment had passed by without either of them saying a single word Dean finally spoke.

" It's gonna be alright Sammy." He said softly.

There was a long pause before Sam spoke.

" When you say that, I feel like I can believe you." He said just a softly as he let out a small, shaky breath.

Then as one the two of them seemed to sigh and relaxed into the softness of the canopy bed. Sam soon fell into a semi-deep doze, finally giving in to the exhaustion he had been keeping at bay with tooth and nail. Dean on the other hand stayed wide awake and did not move an inch from where he lay behind Sam. He lay there with his future mate in his arms and thoughts of future vengeance against said mates horrible family occupying his mind.

For a good two hours he stayed this way, holding Sam and moving only when the mortal moved in his sleep. During all these long minutes Dean simply basked in being so close to his future blood bond. He lay there memorizing everything he could of Sam from the small dark moles on his face and all the way down to how the mortal breathed as he slept. For Dean this was all so strange and new, exciting in that this was the very first page in the next chapter of his immortal life. The centuries old Vampire prince battled down the small shiver of excitement that began to rise up his spine. He quashed down the urges of excitement and sobered up immediately when his mind went to all that Sam had revealed about the sad life he had led before fate had cross his path with Dean's.

Leaning in close so that his lips lightly grazed against the soft skin of Sam's neck, Dean spoke even though Sam probably would not be able to hear a word he said.

" Believe me Sammy, everything's gonna be alright. I'll take care of you cause from here on out you belong to this family, but more than that you belong to me. You belong to me Sammy and I will gladly belong to you just the same." He whispered softly before he pressed his lips fully to Sam's neck in a chaste kiss. Then he drew away for a moment to look at the clock beside the bed. There were still a few hours before it would be dinner time, where the rest of the house would finally be able to meet Sam, their future co-ruler.

With this in mind Dean carefully adjusted his hold and settled more comfortably against Sam. Sighing quietly the vampire allowed himself to fall into a light doze like the young mortal laying in his arms.

About an hour later, Dean's striking green eyes fluttered open and flashed white for a split second. He blinked and the small sign of his true nature disappeared leaving only human looking eyes. It took the Vampire Prince a second to get his barrings, but when he did he relaxed and carefully raised himself up a little on his elbow so that he could gaze down at Sam, who still slept peacefully by his side. A small, tender smile spread across Dean's face as he once found himself simply taking in the quite splendor of the young man who would become his eternal mate.

A quick glance to his bedside clock told Dean that it was time for lunch. Dean could have skipped this meal if he wished, but he would not allow the same for Sam. With great reluctance, Dean carefully unwrapped his arms from around the sleeping mortal and gracefully climbed out of the bed. With a sigh the vampire stood and made his way over to the small intercom panel that stood beside the door to the bathroom. He pressed one of the buttons and spoke into the small rectangular box.

" Hey Ellen, you there?" He asked softly.

A few moments of silence passed by before the intercom made a small clicking sound and a familiar voice sounded.

" Yeah sweetie, I'm here." Came the disembodied voice of Ellen Harvelle, the Manor's head chef and unofficial den-mother to everyone.

" Listen, it's just about time for lunch so I was wondering if maybe you could send up some sandwiches to my room." Said Dean quietly.

" No problem Dean, what would you like" Asked Ellen from where she stood by the intercom in the Manor's state of the art kitchen.

" Me, I'd love one of your famous Philly cheese steaks, and I'm pretty sure Sam's gonna fall just as much in love after one bite so if it isn't much trouble to you." Here Ellen cut him off.

" Nonsense, it'll be no trouble at all. Two piping hot Philly cheese steak sandwiches will be brought right up to you in a few. How is he Dean?" Asked Ellen.

Dean sighed and answered.

" He's had a rough first day here, he's as fine as can be expected right now, but he'll be alright." Answered Dean as his looked over his shoulder at the mortal in question.

" That's good to know. I'll be seeing you both when it's time for dinner." Said Ellen.

" You pulling out all the stops?" Asked Dean with a smile.

" You bet, since when have I not?" Countered Ellen.

" Thanks Ellen, we'll see you later." Chuckled Dean.

" Those sandwiches are coming, bye sweetie." Said Ellen.

" Bye." Said Dean before he finally pressed the button to end the call.

With another sigh Dean turned away from the intercom and quietly made his way over to the bed once more to gently wake a still dozing Sam up. The vampire gently sat down over the edge of the soft mattress beside Sam and carefully reached out. Dean gripped Sam's shoulder in a gentle, but firm hold and shook it lightly.

" Mmph, what?" Asked Sam as he came back to the land of consciousness.

" It's time to wake up Sam." Answered Dean with a warm smile as Sam's moss green eyes blinked open and gazed up at him.

" Oh, okay." Sighed Sam as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes.

To Dean, Sam was the picture of adorableness at the moment, but the vampire decided not to voice this particular opinion. Dean was a centuries old vampire, he didn't want to look like a complete pansy in front of his future mate, not yet at least.

" What time is it?" Asked Sam as he took a moment to look around Dean's bedroom before settling his gaze on the vampire.

" It's afternoon, 1:00." Answered Dean.

Sam nodded and then spoke.

" You said that lunch was coming. What are we having?" Asked Sam, his appetite choosing that moment to speak up.

" I called down to Ellen in the kitchen, she's sending up a couple of her famous Philly cheese steak sandwiches. Trust me Sam, they are the best." Grinned Dean, his own mouth watering in anticipation for the sandwiches that were en route to his room as they spoke.

" Ellen, she's the head chef right?" Asked Sam as he remembered the name being mentioned earlier at breakfast.

" Yup, that's Ellen, head chef and mother hen rolled into one. You'll be meeting her and a whole bunch of other people later tonight when we're gonna have dinner." Smiled Dean.

" When's dinner?" Asked Sam.

" Around eight, we'll have to be downstairs by seven though, Dad wanted your first dinner here with us to be memorable so Ellen's probably putting together a feast." Grinned Dean.

" Is it okay if I'm nervous about it?" Asked Sam with a slightly unsure smile.

" It's absolutely fine for you to feel that way, but trust me when I say that you won't feel nervous for very long." Assured Dean.

Sam nodded just as there was a light knock on Dean's bedroom door.

" Sweet, lunch is here." Said Dean with barely contained glee as he all but shot up from his seat and went to answer the door.

Dean opened the door to find one of Ellen's staff members smiling lightly and carrying a tray that held a pair of heaping, deliciously looking, sandwiches.

" Two Philly cheese steak sandwiches, as ordered sir." Said the Staff member.

" Thanks man, give Ellen my regards." Said Dean as he took the tray from the other vampire.

" Of course sir." Said the man with a nod before he swiftly took his leave and headed back downstairs.

Dean turned back into the room and shut the door with his foot before he made his way over to Sam.

" You weren't kidding, man this looks awesome." Said Sam with a bright grin.

" Tastes even better, so dig in." Said Dean as he himself eagerly picked up one of the sumptuous looking sandwiches and took a large mouthful.

Sam took a moment to watch Dean eat. The vampire prince looked like he was in a state of nirvana simply from the one bite of sandwich he was chewing vigorously.

" Must be one hell of a sandwich." Thought Sam before he decided to see for himself how good the food was and picked up his own sandwich.

The young mortal took a moderate mouthful out of the sandwich and not a moment later he felt as though he had bitten a chunk out of pure Heaven itself. Everything about the sandwich from the bread and the beef to the cheese and the sauce was perfection.

" Holy crap this is fantastic!" Exclaimed Sam with a huge grin.

" Yeah, what'd I tell ya Sammy, everything Ellen makes is golden. Just wait until dinner, you'll never want to leave the table. Mark my words." Grinned Dean.

Sam let out a soft chuckle that Dean echoed. Together the mortal and the vampire Prince sat and enjoyed the greatness that was Ellen Harvelle's cooking. The sandwiches were naturally all gone in a matter of minutes.

" Man that was good." Sighed Sam in contentment as he reclined against the headboard of Dean's bed.

" Yep, really good." Sighed Dean from where he reclined beside Sam.

The two men sat in a comfortable silence for several long moments before Dean finally spoke.

" So, what do you wanna do now?" He asked.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders and gave the vampire this uncertain little smile that had Dean fighting hard not to jump the younger man right then and there. Dean quickly dispelled the slightly lustful thoughts from his mind and spoke.

" Wanna just hang around here and watch T.V. until it's time for dinner?" He suggested.

" That's sounds awesome, only I don't see a T.V anywhere." Grinned Sam.

Dean returned Sam's smile before he quickly got up and dug around for the remote.

" Oh don't worry, I definitely have a T.V. in here." Said Dean with this sly look on his face as he pressed a button on the silver colored remote in his hand.

Sam started slightly as this soft, mechanical noise filled the room. Movement ahead of him had Sam turning his gaze onto the wall that stood opposite the watched in astonishment as the wall parted like a pair of doors to reveal a massive flat-screen T.V.

" Wow." Whispered Sam in awe.

" Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Sighed Dean as he stared lovingly at his personal entertainment system, he turned to see Sam and let out a small laugh as he saw the look on the younger man's face. Sam looked like he was about five-years old and Christmas had come early.

For the next few hours, Sam and Dean lounged around on the vampire's bed and watched everything from comedies to football games, just like two regular guys on a lazy afternoon. From where he sat, Dean would take subtle glances at Sam whenever the younger man laughed at a comedy, or cheered lightly at a touchdown. Dean found himself feeling a small twinge in his heart whenever he saw Sam smile. The young mortal looked so beautiful whenever a smile graced his face, and Dean could scarcely believe that anyone would want to cause pain to someone like Sam. Yet three individuals already had caused Sam a tremendous amount of pain. Sam's father, his mother, and most of all his older brother. None of them had ever once seen in Sam what Dean saw in him. To them, the youngest member of their family had been next to nothing, just something that was to be discarded like a piece of trash.

Dean once again battled down the wave of anger that rushed up inside of him at the thought of Sam's past and what his family had done to him. Instead, the vampire focused on simply being in the company of his future blood bond for a few hours before it would be time to go down to dinner and face the rest of the coven.

It was after they had finished watching a hilarious episode of Family Guy that Dean looked at his watch to check the time. It was now quarter past six in the evening. The all important family dinner was fast approaching.

" Hey Sammy, listen up." Said Dean as he turned his gaze to the mortal sitting beside him.

" Yeah?" Asked Sam as he turned to meet the vampire's gaze.

" We should both start getting ready for dinner." Said Dean.

" Okay, but what am I supposed to wear?" Asked an utterly perplexed Sam.

" Dude, that's no problem." Said Dean with a smile before he gracefully rose from his seat beside Sam and motioned for the young mortal to follow.

Sam nodded mutely and felt curiosity fill him as he too climbed to his feet and let Dean lead him to a simple, but elegant cream colored door that stood in the far corner of the room. Dean gave Sam a little smile before he gripped the doorknob and opened the cream colored door. The door swung away and Dean gestured for Sam to go in before him. Feeling massively curious about what was behind the door, Sam stepped past Dean over the threshold of the cream colored door.

The moment Sam stepped into the room, he felt the breath completely leave his body at what his eyes were seeing.

Sam was in a room that was just about as big a Dean's. The room was tastefully decorated in a masculine fashion with warm and rich colors. The room was vibrant with warm bronzes and deep reds. A magnificently carved, king-sized, four-poster bed stood against the wall adjacent to the door. The rest of the room was filled with simple, elegant furnishings that seemed both quietly historic, and also timeless. Though the room was filled with deep, earthy colors, there was a vibrancy to the area that had Sam standing in wide-eyed wonder.

" D-Dean... what?" Stammered Sam once he could get his voice to be somewhat functional.

" Dude, you didn't really think that you wouldn't be getting a nice room all to yourself did you?" Asked Dean with a small grin as he gently ushered Sam further into the room. Sam moved willingly, still in utter shock at what had been given to him. He had never had anything so grand and beautiful in all his life. It was all too much, just too much. When he was sure that his stammering had ceased, Sam whirled around to face Dean and spoke.

" Dean, you can't be serious, this is way too much! I... you didn't have to do this, you shouldn't have. I would've been fine with just a room and a queen-sized mattress. Dean, this is way too much!" Insisted Sam in a very rapid manner.

Dean for his part, let his smile dim only a little bit as he heard Sam's words of how he would've been fine with simply a room and a bed. Dean knew full-well that Sam's words stemmed from his feeling of being unworthy of anything good and nice from anyone, especially another man. Dean knew that Sam's way of thinking like this had been caused by the monsters he had had the misfortune of having to call his family. Dean took in a deep, steadying breath to reign in the familiar surge of rage that rose up inside of him at the mere though of Sam's parents and older brother. Dean knew he needed to control this emotions, otherwise he would terrify Sam to his very core. The younger man was no where near ready to see how an enraged Dean Winchester looked. Once he was sure that he had calmed down himself, Dean met Sam's shell-shocked moss-green eyes with an intense stare of his own. Then the vampire reached with inhumanly fast speed and seized Sam by his broad shoulders and pulled the younger man close to him. Sam let out a startled gasp as he was yanked forward with no effort at all, his face mere inches from Dean's. Dean stared at Sam with his jade-green eyes hardened, making it clear that there was no room for nonsense. Sam swallowed convulsively despite himself as Dean finally spoke.

" Sammy, You think that I would stand for my future mate to have just any room with a queen-sized mattress and nothing else. Look, I know full well that you feel like you don't deserve any of what you see around you, but here me loud and clear Sammy, you deserve only the finest, and I will see to it that the finest is all you ever get from now on. I want you to know right here and right now that as my mate and as a member of this clan, you better be prepared to be spoiled rotten, because that is exactly what everyone is going to do. They'll keep on doing it until you get it through that thick skull of yours that you deserve a hell of a lot more that what you've been getting your whole life. Things are gonna be different Sam, you are not just someone I picked up from a bar one night, you are the one who was made just for me, your blood has shown me that." Said Dean sternly, giving Sam's shoulders a light shake to emphasize his words before he quickly changed the subject, because Sam now looked close to tears.

" Now, we have to get ready for dinner. All of your clothes, plus a few new additions are in that closet over there." Said Dean as he nodded to the large twin doors that stood on the other side of the room.

Sam opened his mouth, most likely to once again protest what had been done for him, this time the new clothes, but Dean was having none of that.

" Sammy, you are going to take a shower in the bathroom right of there." Said Dean, pointing at the door that stood next to the closet before he continued.

" You're gonna get yourself ready, and wear something nice. A pair of jeans and a button-up shirt will do just fine. The rest of the family wants to meet you, and believe me, they are all going to accept you the moment they see you, so you got nothing to worry about. This is your room, you'll be staying in it until you are comfortable enough to stay in the same room with me. Now, go and get yourself ready while I do the same. We can't keep everyone waiting." Said Dean evenly, reaching up to gently cup one of Sam's cheeks for a fleeting moment before he reluctantly let go of the younger man and briskly disappeared through the door that connected their room, shutting the door behind him.

This left a flabbergasted Sam Colter standing in the center of his new room.

Sam blinked once, twice, and then swept his gaze around the room. This room was absolutely gorgeous, a room fit for royalty, not for a college student and bartender from Seattle. Sam was about to run after Dean and once again tell the vampire that this was way too much. Then he remembered Dean's heart-felt words. Still in a state of shock, Sam moved on autopilot towards the aforementioned closet and pulled the simple, but elegantly carved twin door open.

The moment the doors swung away, Sam felt his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, and his jaw drop in shock yet again.

" Oh, you cannot be serious." Breathed Sam as he stared at the closet full of clothes that he would never have been able to afford under normal circumstances.

Sam recognized that his old clothes had also been neatly placed inside the closet along side the new wardrobe. It was painfully obvious which items were his and which ones were the new additions Dean had mentioned moments before. Taking in a deep breath to steady his already well-fried nerves, Sam reached into the closet and pulled out some articles of clothing. He decided to go with Dean's suggestions, pulling off a pair of crisp blue jeans from one of the top shelves and a deep navy blue and silver pin-striped button-up shirt from one of the hanger. Sam also found two sleek, shiny black drawers within the closet and found that one contained socks while the other, much to Sam's slight embarrassment, contained undergarments. Sam fished out something from each drawer before shutting them and stepping away from the closet.

Sam made his way over to the king-sized bed and deposited the clothes in his arms onto the foot of the mattress. Taking a moment to make sure that these were the clothes he wanted, Sam then turned and headed for the door that stood by the closet. Feeling anticipation for what was behind the door, Sam reached out and gripped the curved metal handle. He gave the door a light push and it swung away to reveal the bathroom.

" Holy crap." Though Sam as he gazed in wide-eyed wonder at the grand bathroom that looked like it had been taken right out of a five-star hotel.

The floor was made out of exquisite black and white marble tiles that was laid out in an intricate crescent moon-shaped design at the very center of the room. The bathroom was brightly lit, showing off brilliant dark green marble walls with white pillars standing at each corner. There was a large circular tub against the far wall with four long, rectangular windows that allowed a view of the outside. Right next to the luxurious looking bath was a circular shower area with an opaque sliding glass door that had the same crescent-moon symbol that was on the floor, emblazoned over the milky glass. Everything about the room screamed luxury and an almost decadence, something Sam Colter had never known.

Sam took a few more moments to take in the deeply masculine and well decorated bathroom before he snapped out of his stupor and remembered that he had to get ready for a very important dinner. Shutting the bathroom door behind him, Sam quickly made his way over to the shower. To his relief, the mortal noticed that there was an elegantly carved mahogany hamper standing adjacent to the shower. Feeling just a little self-conscious about using this bathroom for the first time, Sam quickly battled back his slight unease and began to rapidly shed his clothes. Once he had deposited his clothes into the hamper, Sam all but dove into the shower and shut the door tightly. He was thankful that the shower door was opaque. Sam would later shake his head at the sheer irrationality of why he was feeling so exposed when he was all by himself, but right now he set upon the task at hand. Taking a quick moment to figure out the workings of this grand shower, Sam reached out and turned on the water before he adjusted the knobs to get the temperature he wanted.

The shower head instantly rained down a powerful cascade of warm, almost hot water over the young man. Sam let out a tiny groan despite himself because the water pressure was divine. As he allowed the water to thoroughly soak him, Sam was a little bit surprised to find that the shower had be favorite brand of shampoo and shower gel ready and waiting. Feeling just a tiny bit overwhelmed with just how well this place was catering to his every need, Sam focused on thoroughly cleansing himself from head to toe.

Ten minute later Sam was stepping out of the shower with a large, fluffy dark green towel wrapped firmly around his waist. Sam used a smaller, matching towel to dry his freshly shampooed chestnut locks. Sam came to stand before the large, ornately-framed mirror that looked like it should have been hanging in an art museum instead of a bathroom. Sam quickly shook himself once again of the sheer awe the beauty of this place struck in him. He smiled a little when he saw that his personal shaving kit had been placed beside the large rectangle-shaped, green marble sink that was just as ornate as the massive mirror that spanned the width of the wall it hung on.

Sam quickly set about getting rid of the few days growth of dark stubble that covered his cheeks and neck. He took great care not to nick himself, both because it did hurt and because he was going to have dinner in a room full of vampires. Feeling just a bit uneasy about this fact, Sam continued to groom himself like a normally did. He could just feel the nervousness starting to pool in his stomach as he fixed his hair into the style he usually wore it in. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, Sam padded out of the bathroom. He made his way over to his new bed and proceeded to get dressed in the clothes he had laid out for himself.

Sam quickly got dressed, marveling at how well each item of clothing fit him. Once he was garbed in the jeans and button-up shirt, Sam made his way over to the large, oval-shaped standing mirror that stop by the windows in his room. As he gazed at his reflection, Sam felt a giant wave of nervousness rise up from his gut and spread to the rest of him. Sam was just about ready to run into his spacious closet and curl up into as tiny a ball as he could make himself when there was a soft knock coming from the door that connected his and Dean's rooms.

" C-Come in." Called Sam as he turned to face the cream-colored door, knowing full well just who was about to enter his room.

Sure enough, the cream-colored door swung away to reveal Dean, who was himself ready for dinner in a simple pair of acid-washed jeans, and a deep red button-up shirt with what looked like a vintage t-shirt underneath.

Despite his nervousness, Sam couldn't help but think that Dean looked really, really good in what he was wearing.

" Hey Sam." Said Dean as he stepped over the threshold into his future bond mate's room.

" Hey Dean." Replied Sam, allowing a nervous little smile to grace his features as he faced the Vampire Prince.

Dean instantly zeroed in on Sam's nervousness and stepped further into the room. He came to stand before Sam and gave the tall young man an appraising look before he spoke.

" You look good enough to eat." Said Dean with a knowing smirk.

The smirk turned into a warm little grin as he watched Sam's face flush a beet red both at his words, and their double meaning. Sam lowered his gaze to the floor as a rush of heat filled his face. Not meeting Dean's green-eyed gaze, Sam spoke.

" Hey, don't start getting any ideas now." He said softly.

Dean chuckled deeply at his future bond mate's shy, yet cheeky reply to his complement. Dean quickly quashed the spike of hot desire that rose up inside of him at being so close to his future eternal bond and instead focused on continuing to ease Sam's Vampire slowly stepped into Sam's personal space and waited for the young mortal to meet his gaze. When shy moss green eyes finally looked up from the floor and met those of deep emerald green, Dean spoke.

" You got nothing to be nervous about Sammy, you know that right?" Asked Dean softly.

" Y-Yeah, I know. It's just that, it's gonna be a lot of people right?" Asked Sam just a softly as his fingers played with the hem of his shirt in a nervous gesture.

" Well yeah, there are gonna be a good amount of people, but it won't be the entire clan because a whole bunch of people aren't here at the manor right now. You'll be meeting just about half of the entire family, and they are gonna like you the moment they see you Sammy." Assured Dean as he reached up and gently gripped Sam by the shoulder.

" So your saying that this clan is so big, I'm not even going to meet everyone in one night?" Asked Sam.

" Yeah, pretty much." Said Dean casually, with a light squeeze to Sam's shoulder.

Sam chuckled despite his nervous state, causing Dean's smile to widen as well. With a small sigh and a final pat to Sam's shoulder, Dean reluctantly withdrew his hand from Sam and spoke.

" You ready to go? Cause I know that Ellen has probably cooked us up an entire feast just to celebrate me finding you." Said Dean, grinning as he watched Sam blush once more.

" Yeah, just let me put on a pair of shoe real quick." Said Sam before he quickly headed for his closet and pulled out a pair of simple converse sneakers.

Dean patiently waited for Sam as the mortal donned his shoes. The Vampire also allowed himself to keep wordlessly admiring Sam in his blue shirt and jeans. Sam really did look great after all. Once Sam had his shoes on, Dean lead the way out of Sam's room with the young man following close behind. The two walked in a more or less comfortable silence to the elevator that would take them down to the main floor.

The three grand chandeliers that hung from the main ceiling of Winchester Manor were now alight, and absolutely gorgeous. They gave the place even more grandeur now that they were lit. When Dean and Sam finally reached the elevator, Dean gestured for Sam to step in first when the shiny, gold-colored door slid open with a small chime. Dean stepped in after Sam and pressed the button for the ground floor. As the elevator made its descent from the top floor of the house, Dean reached out and gently gripped Sam's upper arm in reassurance.

" No worries man, you're just having dinner with your new family." Said Dean.

Feeling several emotions rising up inside him at Dean's words, Sam merely nodded and was actually thankful for Dean's hand on his arm as the elevator came to a smooth stop and the door slid open with another soft chime.

Dean stepped out first, releasing his hold on Sam's arm as the mortal followed in his wake. As Dean led them towards the main dining room, Sam steadied his already fraying nerves and simply focused on Dean, all the while trying to stay as relaxed as he could manage.

The future bond mates would be reaching the doors to the main dining hall soon, where the Vampire clan was eagerly awaiting the arrival of its newest member.

* * *

Oh MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HAVE BEEN PLAGUED WITH ELECTRICAL PROBLEMS THAT TOOK AN ENTIRE MONTH TO RESOLVE, AND THEN SCHOOL STARTED SO I JUST HAVE NOT HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE REGULARLY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND KNOW THAT I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS OR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES. CLASSES ARE JUST ABOUT FINISHED, AND NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH FINALS!

**GOD HELP ME NOW!**

.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

.

Chapter 9: Of Grand Family Dinners and a Young Mortal Who Bares an Uncanny Resemblance to a Tomato

.

Dean let a small smile grace his lips as he and Sam finally caught sight of the doors to the main dining hall of Winchester Manor. With his enhanced vampire's hearing, Dean could hear Sam's heart pounding like a drum set to a fast tempo. It was quite obvious that the young mortal walking beside the Vampire Prince was very, very nervous about the impending meeting with the rest of the coven. Dean turned his smiling gaze to his mortal intended and felt his smile widen. Even with all of the nervousness and uncertainty that was clearly showing on his face, Sam looked absolutely breath-taking in Dean's eyes. The vampire once again thank whatever cosmic forces had been at work for making Sam his eternal soul mate. The vampire and the mortal came to stop before the pair of grand, mahogany doors that were graced with intricate and delicate looking carvings, and the Winchester seal gilded in what looked to be authentic silver and gold over the seam of where the two doors met.

" There's no need to be nervous Sammy, everybody behind these doors is gonna like you, maybe even love you at first sight." Said Dean with a mischievous little glint in his eyes.

Upon hearing these words, Same face immediately took on an expression of astonishment, which quickly morphed into a look of slight embarrassment as his cheeks flushed a bright red. Dean almost grinned as he watched this unfold, silently marveling at how a young man of Sam's stature could still be so adorable.

" Dean please, you're not helping to ease my nerves here." Said Sam without looking up at Dean as he tried desperately to battle back the flush that stained his cheeks.

Still smiling, Dean decided to make his move while Sam wasn't really looking at him. Sam let out a startled gasp as a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against a solid body. Sam found himself gazing into a pair of smiling emerald green eyes, as mere inches separated his face from Dean's.

" Dean what?-" Sam began when Dean's cool fingertip in the seam of his lips effectively silenced him.

Dean for his part, didn't speak a word or make any other sound, he simply met Sam's moss-green eyes head on and continued to smile. Sam twitched nervously in Dean's hold, but did not move to struggle against the vampire. Dean slowly reached up and gently cupped one of Sam's still flushed cheeks with his free hand. The moment they touched, Sam let out a small gasp as he felt a strange and powerful warmth that seemed to spread through his entire body. Without realizing it, Sam leaned into Dean hand and let his eyes flutter shut.

" Everything is alright Sam, you're safe here with me, and the rest of my family. You are now one of the members of this house, and we will guard you like we guard each other, with our very lives." Said Dean, his voice a low rumble that had a small thrill running up Sam's spine.

Sam opened his eyes and stared at Dean with silent wonder written across his face. Before he could help it, Sam found himself smiling at Dean, and feeling ten-times more sure of himself and that everything was alright.

" Thank you Dean." He said softly.

" Don't mention it Sammy." Replied Dean.

" It's Sam." Countered Sam with a small glint of mischief in his own eyes now.

Dean let out a small huff of laughter and lightly rolled his eyes before he reluctantly let go of Sam and spoke.

" C'mon man, let's get this show on the road, cause I'm starving here." He said with his signature swag.

Sam smiled and nodded, finally feeling like he could go and meet the rest of Dean's family without thinking that they'd see him as an appetizer, they were vampires after all.

Dean nodded and then led the way to the grand doors.

" It's showtime." Said Dean before he reached up, placed his palm on the center of the emblem gilded over the place where the doors met, and pushed.

The great hall had been all but buzzing with exciting conversations about the much anticipated arrival of the King's son and his newly found intended. The hall was almost packed with a large number of members of the Winchester clan.

The two current rulers of t he clan, John and Doc, were conversing with Bobby Singer and a few members of the royal record keepers staff. They were all sharing a light laugh at Bobby's expense when John and Doc both went silent mid chuckle. The faint sound of the main doors being opened caught both of their sharp ears and had them alert to the incoming arrivals.

" They've finally arrived." Said Doc with a wide smile.

Even though he had spoken this with normal volume, the entire hall went completely silent, as though Doc may as well have yelled it out.

Vampire hearing.

All eyes went to the grand doors that led into the massive dining hall, the members of the coven eagerly awaiting the much anticipated arrival of their future ruler and his newly discovered mate. The grand doors swung away to reveal Dean, looking as handsome as he usually did, but it was the sight of the very tall and striking young man that Dean was lightly pulling into the dining hall with him that had everyone quietly murmuring in excitement.

Dean smiled brightly and came to stop just a few feet away from the large gathering of his fellow vampires and spoke.

" Hello family." He said with a bright grin.

In almost perfect unison, all the people in the dining hall save from John and Doc bowed in silent reverence before they spoke as one.

" Good evening Dean."

They would've gone further by saying 'Prince Dean', but they knew full well that Dean wasn't a real stickler for formalities unless it was absolutely necessary. Being addressed by his given name was enough for the vampire prince.

John and Doc quickly made their way through the crowd to get to their son and his clearly very nervous intended.

" Glad you could finally make it kiddo." Smiled John as he clapped a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

" Hey Dean, hey Sam." Smiled Doc as he reached out and gave Sam's upper arm a brief squeeze in comfort and support.

Sam sent Doc an appreciative look before he quickly averted his gaze to the floor yet again, feeling very out of depth and shy after seeing so many people openly looking right at him and Dean.

John smiled tenderly at the newest member of his family as he spoke.

" How are you Sam?" He asked softly.

Sam looked up to meet John's deep brown eyes and felt some of his nervousness ease a little as he spoke.

" I'm okay sir." He said, though he wasn't fooling anyone. He was scared as Hell, despite all of the reassurances.

John smiled warmly before he reached out with deliberate slowness and gently gripped Sam's shoulder. Sam for his part, smiled back as best he could, all the while feeling a blush slowly creeping into his cheeks.

Dean smiled at the sight before he remembered that an introduction had yet to be made.

" Sammy, c'mere." Said Dean.

Sam swallowed nervously, but complied. He stepped forward and came to stand next to Dean as they faced the coven.

" Everyone, this is Samuel Colter, my future bloodbond, and your future co-ruler." Said Dean loud enough for all to hear.

Sam looked at all of the pale, smiling faces and spoke.

" H-Hi." He said with a nervous little smile and a wave, finding it slightly hard to breath once Dean had mention the significant roles he was meant to play, both to the Vampire Prince, and to the Coven as a whole.

In response, the coven members all moved as one. They all stepped forward and then smoothly bowed before Sam as they spoke in unison.

" Good evening Samuel Colter."

Sam immediately felt the hairs on the back of his next stand on end, because he could clearly hear the quite respect in the collective of voices, and in all his life, no one had ever really addressed him in such a manner. It was slightly overwhelming to experience. A firm hand on his shoulder had Sam looking to see John standing beside him with a warm smile on his face.

" It's a lot to take in, I know." Said the Vampire King as he gave the young man's shoulder a firm squeeze.

" Y-Yeah, it kind of is." Agreed Sam.

" Well, let's not waste any more time, everybody's been chompin' at the bit to finally meet you, so let's get the introductions started." Said John with a grin.

Sam nodded just as Dean seemed to materialize by his side. The Vampire Prince smiled at his intended, who smiled back as they followed John into the large crowd.

Although the vampires of the Coven were close, they all managed to keep a respectful distance from Sam, Dean, and John. One by one, John started called small groups over and introducing them to Sam.

Sam smiled back nervously at the smiling pale faces of the other vampires loyal to John. One by one, John introduced the members of the vampire family to his son's mortal intended. The other vampires remained at a respectable distance.

Sam was introduced to Bobby Singer's record keeping staff, members of Gordon Walker's security team, and members of Doc's medical staff. Then came several other member of the coven.

Sam had just finished shyly greeting one of Doc's nurses when a blond head of hair seemed to materialize out of nowhere, right under his nose. Sam looked down and found himself staring into a pair of beaming, chocolate brown eyes. They belonged to a female vampire who was a good foot shorter than Sam. The way she was smiling lit up her pale, alabaster face. From where he towered over the as of yet unknown vampire, Sam found himself shyly smiling back. She was a very beautiful, dressed in a simple but elegant lavender colored dress. Focusing on this as of yet unknown vampire helped Sam with his uneasiness, because he could feel the many eyes that were silently taking him in. Sam felt like he was one display, but the stares were appreciative and curious, not the glares and hateful glowered that he had known for most of his life. It was an alien feeling, but at the same time not all together unpleasant.

Still smiling, the vampire spoke.

" Hi Sam, I'm Jo, and I am so glad to meet you." She said, he smiling growing wider as she looked up at Sam.

" I-It's nice to meet you too Jo." Said Sam.

" You're even cuter now that you're awake." Said Jo suddenly.

At these words, Sam found his cheeks heating up with mild embarrassment as Jo's complement.

" Joanna-Beth Harvelle, quit making my future mate look like a freakin' tomato." Said Dean as he came to stand beside Sam and gave Jo a mock glare, quite mirth shining in his striking green eyes.

" But Dean-O, of course I'm gonna say it. My new brother's a complete cutie." Replied Jo, sending Sam another bright grin before Dean pounced on her.

Sam watched on with slightly widened eyes at Jo's words, still blushing to his heart's content, but also with a breathless smile as he watched Dean seize Jo in a gentle head-lock and proceeded to give her a gentle noogy.

" Hey, cut it out, I just got my hair fixed for tonight!" Cried Jo with a laugh as she tried in vain to get Dean to let her go.

" Hey, messed up your hair isn't nearly enough punishment for your maniac driving when we landed Jo-Jo." Countered a smiling Dean as he stopped rubbing his knuckles into Jo's hair and just kept his arm around her shoulders.

" What do you mean by that Dean?" Asked Sam curiously.

" Oh, once I got off the plane with you, Jo was the one who drove us to the house... and almost got us into an accident in the process." Explained Dean sheepishly. Seeing the shocked expression on his future mate's face, Dean quickly added. " Don't worry Sam, you slept through all of it because of the glamor I put on you.

Dean and Jo both resisted the urge to laugh as Sam blinked at the two of them owlishly. Seeing that there needed to be some damage control, Jo walked over to Sam and smiled at him apologetically as she spoke.

" I was driving and then Dean told me who you were to us, so I turned around in my seat." Said Jo shaking her head. " Yeah, stupid I know. I took my eyes of the road and almost swerved off the road. I mean sure, if we had gotten into an accident, me and Dean would've been alright, but you... wouldn't have been fine. I'm really sorry Sam. Do you forgive me?"

Jo looked at Sam with true sincerity shining in her light brown eyes, and it didn't take long for the mortal to find it in himself to give her what she had asked for.

" I forgive you Jo, but next time I think I'll try driving." Said Sam before his face broke out in a bright grin.

Dean let out a small, surprised bark of laughter while Jo squealed in delight and launched herself at Sam, who easily caught the petite blond. Sam marveled at how utterly light Jo was in his arms as he hugged her close.

" Sam you are awesome." Said Jo softly into Sam's ear.

Sam instantly felt his face flush at the compliment, but he was luck he had Jo's long blond hair to obscure his face.

" Thanks, I'm glad you think so." He replied.

A deep rumbling chuckle from behind had Sam gently setting Jo back down on the floor and turning around to seeing a grinning John Winchester standing a few feet away with several other vampire coven members smiling with him as they eyed their newest edition.

" Already making friends I see." Smiled John and he came closer to his son's future mate.

Sam ducked his head and smiled shyly, looking completely adorable. But from where he stood, Dean thought he looked absolutely breathtaking as John harmlessly teased his newest child and Jo.

And so, the quiet mingling between the members of the large Winchester coven went on for another twenty minutes with everyone murmuring in excitement about their future ruler finally finding his eternal mate. Sam and Dean were both talking to Bobby Singer about setting up a schedule for Sam to start learning about the history of the coven of Vampire he would soon become an official members of when a second pair of grand, carved doors on the other side of the room swung open.

Sam's eyes when to the now open doors along with everyone else and saw a pale, striking woman with dirty blond hair and a warm smile standing in the was wearing a chef's coat over a pair of simple dress pants. It didn't take Sam very long to figure out that this woman was the famous Ellen that Dean had been gushing about.

" Alright people, chow time." Said Ellen loudly before she grinned widely, which made her look even more stunning.

The entire crowd of people all started clapping and laughing in mirth, a few going so far as to cheer in obvious enthusiasm as they all began to make their way towards the doors to the main dining hall.

" Way ta'go momma!" Called Jo as she bounced up and down from where she stood next to Caleb Reeves.

John and Doc quickly made their way through the crowd toward Dean and Sam. Together, the four of them moved with the crowd of Vampires and other chosen mortals not yet turned. The collective crowd came to a stop just shy of where Ellen stood and then smoothly parted like the red-sea, leaving a clear path to the dining hall entrance from John, Doc, Dean, and Sam.

Sam felt the nerves from earlier take hold as he and Dean walked in line behind John and Doc as the four of them made their way down the cleared path.

" Don't be nervous Sam, it's dinner plain and simple." Said Dean softly.

" No Dean, this dinner on steroids." Said Sam in return, sending Dean nervous look.

Dean snorted at Sam's quip, and he could see that John and Doc had heard Sam too and were smiling as they walked. The quartet that was in essence the royal family finally reached the end of the path and greeted a still smiling Ellen Harvelle.

" Good evening to you sir." Said Ellen as she gave a respectful bow and then straightened back up.

" Right back at ya Ellen, I am certain that you have probably outdone yourself this time." Smiled John.

" Just doing my job, and this is a very special occasion we are celebrating tonight. It was no trouble at all." Replied Ellen with a smile to her leaders.

Then the female vampire's eyes traveled past John and Doc, landing on a smiling Dean and the young mortal who was standing beside him. John and Doc stepped aside and allowed Ellen to get to Dean and Sam. Dean stepped forward to greet his pseudo-mother figure warmly, engulfing her in a big bear hug. Ellen chuckled softly as she hugged Dean back.

" I'm really happy for you sweetie." She said softly into his ear.

" Thanks Ellen." Replied Dean with a smile.

From where he stood, Sam felt this small twinge in his heart as he saw the exchange between Dean and Ellen. Sure it warmed him to his very core, but it also made him remember how his own mother felt about him. She never looked at him with the love that Ellen clearly held for Dean. There was never a smile for him, only a cold stare. Where Lucas received smiles and hugs, all Sam had ever gotten from the woman who was his mother were looks of disdain, cruel words of blatant dislike, and yes, there was also the day he had been beaten and thrown out of his house, he had gotten her spit in his face and the hard slap of her hand against his cheek as he lay helpless and bloody on the floor.

Sam shook his head and quickly banished the painful memories of his mother to the back of his mind, just in time to see Ellen and Dean draw away from each other.

" Ellen, I know there's someone you've been dying to meet all day. Well, here he is." Said Dean as he gestured to Sam with a smile. " Samuel Colter, my future mate."

Ellen's smile widened as she stepped closer to Sam and simply took in the sight of him. After several seconds, Ellen finally spoke.

" I always hoped that Dean would find someone special." She said before she reached up towards Sam's face. Sam leaned down to meet her halfway and let the lady gently take his face into her hands as she continued to speak. " You exceed everything I ever imagined."

Sam felt his face heat up at the compliment as Ellen planted a gentle kiss to each of Sam's cheeks before releasing him.

" Thank you ma'am." Said Sam softly, finding it slightly difficult to speak as he smiled gratefully at the woman who had in the span of a few seconds, accepted him as part of her family.

" Hey now, none of that sweetie. It's Ellen." Smiled Ellen. She could tell that there was a story behind Sam's particular reaction, but now was not the time for dwelling on the past. Tonight was about toasting to a new, bright future for the boy standing before her.

" Well, now that we have the introductions out of the way, lets get this show on the road." Said Ellen.

Her words were met by the almost thunderous enthusiasm of the rest of the coven. Dean could see that Ellen was skillfully shifting attention away from a very emotionally vulnerable Sam. Seeing Sam silently struggling to keep himself together, Dean quickly made his way over to Sam.

" You okay?" He asked.

" Y-Yeah, I'm alright. Ms. Ellen just reminded me of Grandma Jenny for a second." Said Sam softly.

Dean nodded and silently stood by Sam as he composed himself. Once Sam was sure that he had reigned in his emotions, he looked at Dean and nodded with a smile. Dean smiled back before he spoke.

" C'mon Sammy, I don't know about you but I am starving." He said as he started leading Sam towards the dinning hall.

" I may not know you for very long, but I get the feeling that you are always hungry Dean, and it's Sam." Smiled Sam.

There were several hearty chuckles all around at Sam's words, especially from John and Doc as the four of them led the way into the dining hall.

The second Sam stepped foot inside the dining hall, he stopped dead in his tracks and gawked at the sheer magnificence of the place.

The ceiling seemed to have to end. At the very center of the room was a gigantic, magnificent chandelier that illuminated the entire hall in a soft, golden light. Four smaller versions of this show-stopping piece hung in straight lines along either side, adding to the beauty. The hall itself seemed like something straight out of a French palace. Deep red curtains hung from magnificent arched windows. The floor was made of cream colored marble and deep amber glass tiles with the Winchester emblem emblazoned on them. The main attraction though, was the dining table. Never in all of his life had Sam ever seen a table as long and elegant as the one he was beholding now. The table was made of a dark, almost black wood with legs embellished with magnificent carvings. On either side of this magnificent dining table are what looked to be more than fifty identical, matching chairs of dark, almost black would with deep red upholstery. At the very head of the stood two magnificent chairs, one slightly larger than the other, both looking like thrones. It was fitting because royalty would be sitting at the head of the table. Laid out on the table was the most magnificent spread of food Sam had ever seen in his whole life. Dishes of all kinds were arranged at the center of the table while plates, cutlery, wine glasses, and napkins were all pain-stakingly arranged to perfection. All of it looked better that even the most prestigious five-star hotel.

" I know, it totally blows your mind." Came Sam's dead-panned voice beside him, effectively snapping Sam out of his almost dazed stupor.

" Do you guys eat like this every night?" Asked Sam.

" Nah man, we gotta think about Ellen and her staff man. This room is used for the important occasions, like tonight." Explained Dean.

" W-wait, are you saying that this is all for me?" Asked Sam, almost whispering it.

" It sure is Sammy." Smiled Dean warmly as he watched his future mate's eyes grow to the size of dinner-plates.

Sam was still trying to stutter out an articulate response while Dean gently pulled him along towards the head of the table after that. Dean was grinning from ear to ear as he and Dean came to stand before the two chairs closest to the right hand of the bigger throne like chair at the head of the table. As he looked around, Sam saw that the others were all claiming seats for themselves, Bobby, Caleb, and Gordon taking the three seats directly across from his and Dean's chairs. A smiling Jo materialized next to Sam. All along the grand table, the coven members all stood at the back of a dining chair, but no one took their seat just yet.

Then Sam watched as all eyes went to the head of the table, so he turned in time to see a smiling John and Doc standing by their respective chairs, looking around the hall at the members of their family, both of their eyes lingering on Dean and Sam before John spoke.

" Alright, enough with the formalities, let's sit down and eat already!" Called John with a laugh before he and Doc took their seats.

Almost in perfect sync, the rest of the coven followed suit after their rulers. Vampires and chosen mortals all gracefully sank down into their seats while Sam scrambled a little bit because he wasn't used to such fluid movement as of yet. Sam blushed a little as he quickly sank down into his seat next to Dean. All around him, vampires and mortals were sending Sam warm smiles and silently amused looks, but they didn't make any comments about Sam's nervousness and awkward movements for many of them remembers that they too were once like Sam, newly inducted into the Winchester Coven and unsure of what to do.

As soon as everyone was seated, a veritable army of servers suddenly piled into the Hall carrying ornate silver trays atop which stood various bottles of fine alcohol and other beverages. As he looked closer, Sam was actually quite relieved to see that a certain beverage he assumed would be in abundance among a coven of vampires was noticeably absent, or very well hidden.

" I know what you're thinking, where's the sangre. Relax man, everybody had their mandatory sustenance before hand so you wouldn't get freaked out at your first family dinner." Said Dean.

" Thanks, I really do appreciate that." Said a very grateful Sam in return.

"You'll get used to it eventually Sam." Assured Jo from where she sat on Sam's other side. Sam sent her a grateful look as well before one of the servers came to him and asked him what he would like. Sam went with a light, white wine.

Once everyone's glass was filled with their choice of drink, John called for attention by lightly tapping on his glass of red wine with his dinner knife. The coven fell into respectful silence and waited for the Vampire King to speak.

" I'm sure all of you know why we are here, and why Ellen broke out the special silverware." Began John, pausing as there was a deep rumble of laughter and a few good-natured hoots before he continued. " I would like to propose a toast to the newest edition to this house of Vampires." Said John as he raised his glass and sent a warm smile Sam's way.

Sam watched as the other members of the coven, from a smiling Doc all the way down to the vampires that sat the very other end of the table all raised their glasses.

" To Sam." Smiled John.

" To Sam." Echoed the rest of the coven in one collective rumble.

Sam felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end. He couldn't really describe how this one moment felt, only that it was somehow real, and he was living in it.

Sam startled slightly when he felt a warm and strong hand gently close around one of his own. He looked up to see Dean smiling at him in reassurance. In that moment where their eyes met, Sam felt everything else disappear, leaving him with the profound feeling that everything was alright now, and that they would only get better. Through some strange twist of fate, Samuel Colter felt something he had not felt since his beloved grandmother had passed on from this Earth. Sam finally felt acceptance once again after so long.

" Alright, I think we've all made Sam here blush quite enough, now let's eat." Laughed John.

There were several enthusiastic replies to the king's words all around.

And so, Samuel Colter set about enjoying his first dinner with the rest of the Winchester Coven with Dean faithfully by his side. He still wondered if this was all still some fantastical dream in his head, but most of him was slowly beginning to accept that this was indeed happening to him for real.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural or whatnot, it is all property of the CW11 network. So don't sue and please don't be offended by the language cause it's gonna be colorful to say the least.

.

Chapter 10: Breakfast With the Family

.

Moss green eyes slowly fluttered open as sleep lost its hold. Sam Colter groaned lightly and blinked a few times to clear away the fog from his mind. Once awareness returned to him, the young man suddenly sat bolt upright in what he realized was a magnificent king-sized four-poster bed and looked around the room in wide-eyed wonder. This was the gorgeous room that Dean had gifted him with. It made Sam realize that everything that had been happening had not been some fever dream, it was all real. He was really inside the grand bedroom that had been made just for him. He was really inside the sprawling white mansion-complex that was home to the Winchester Coven. There actually had been a grand dinner in his honor last night.

It was all real, it was all still really happening to Sam. This was his room, his new home, his new life.

Sam was so caught up in the emotions of all that he was realizing in the span of the moments since he'd woken up, that he almost jumped right off the bed when there was a loud knock at the door that connected Sam's suite to Dean's. Sam quickly scrambled out of bed and reached the aforementioned door. He pulled it open to reveal a smiling, sleep-ruffled Dean Winchester.

" Good morning, I hope I didn't startle you or anything." The vampire smiled.

" What? Oh, no Dean, I was awake when you knocked." Sam said before he ducked his head shyly and continued. " Good morning to you too."

Dean's smile widened at his future blood-bond, silently taking in just how gorgeous the mortal looked in a simple white T-shirt and a baggy pair of sweatpants. Dean could have spent the rest of the day just admiring his intended as he was, but there was much to be done today, especially for Sam. Dean lightly cleared his throat and spoke.

" Well I'm glad that you're already awake" He began. " Because we have got a whole lot of stuff to do today."

" What do you mean Dean?" Sam asked, his curiosity peaked. " What kind of stuff?"

" Well for starters, it's eight-thirty, we gotta get ready for breakfast. From there, we're supposed to meet up with Bobby so he can start teaching you about the Coven, like our history and our ways, that kinda stuff." Dean explained before he began to move away from Sam, albeit a little reluctantly. " Let's get to it Sam."

That effectively snapped Sam out of his slight stupor about Dean's words.

" Y-Yeah, I'll just... I'll go and do that, yeah." The mortal said rapidly before he gave Dean a small nod and turned on his heels back into his own room.

All the while Dean watched him with warm, yet lightly yearning eyes until the young man disappeared into the bathroom. Biting back on the ache that had suddenly started up in his canine-teeth, a sign of his more primal instincts to go be with his mate, Dean shook his head and turned around, heading for his own bathroom with moss-green eyes and a shy, dimpled smile on his mind as he himself got started in getting ready for what was sure to be a very busy day for the both of them.

In his bathroom Sam quickly set about brushing his teeth. Once that was done he got shaving the morning stubble from his face out of the way and then all but dove into the shower. After a quick, steaming hot shower Sam quickly toweled himself off and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around his waist. Sam made a quick b-line to his closet, pausing for a moment to look at its rather grand scale before he shook himself out of his admiring and quickly fished out a plain white T-shirt, a dark blue and white checked button-up shirt, and a pair of simple blue jeans.

Sam quickly donned the articles of clothing he had chosen, and then stood before the large, standing mirror that stood by the closet to give himself the once over. As he was carding his fingers through his slightly damp chestnut locks, Sam found himself staring into the reflection on the mirror of bright, smiling emerald green eyes. Sam turned around to see Dean leaning against the door, gazing at him in what could only be an appreciative manner. The vampire was dressed much like Sam was, casual in a pair of faded jeans, an dark red vintage t-shirt with a light brown button up shirt on top with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows.

" Dean, hey." Sam said as he felt his face starting to heat up under the vampire's warm gaze.

Dean kept smiling as he stepped further into Sam's room and made his way over to his mortal intended. The two stood facing each other for several long moments before Dean finally spoke.

" You ready to head downstairs?" He asked. " Because I am fairly certain that Ellen's gone and made everyone a five-star breakfast this morning."

Sam nodded before his brow knitted in slight confusion as he spoke.

" Wait, how can you tell that breakfast is five-star?"

Dean let out a small laugh at his mortal's innocent naivety before he spoke.

"Heightened senses Sammy." Dean explained. " Even from all the way up here on the fifth floor of the house, inside a room with the door closed, I can still smell the bacon that has my name on it."

Sam mulled Dean's explanation over in his head for a moment before he spoke.

" So it's the Vampire Super Sniffer?"

Dean blinked owlishly at Sam as the mortals words registered. Then Dean was dissolving into a fit of snickers before he shook his head.

" Wait till I tell Dad and Doc about that one." Dean chuckled.

" What Dean?" Sam asked with a perplexed look. " Was it something I said?"

" C'mon Sammy, let's head down to breakfast." Dean smiled as he began to usher Sam out of his bedroom.

" It's Sam." Corrected Sam, though there wasn't a trace of heat behind his words as he let Dean basically herd him out the door.

Dean chuckled at that as he shut the door behind him. He and Sam walked towards the private elevator in a comfortable silence. As he walked along side Sam, Dean noticed how the young mortal was secretly looking every which way, seemingly trying to memorize as much of the place as he could. Dean felt a small pang at this for he knew what it was, his future mate was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that this was all real, that he was actually inside the lavish Winchester Manor, that it was now his home too. Dean kept silent about this, he had the whole day to sit Sam down and talk to him about this. The vampire knew that it would only be with the passage of time that Sam would become comfortable and realize that this was his life now. Only time would let this young man who had been put through so much Hell come to realize that no body was going to pile that kind of torment onto his shoulders ever again, not while Dean was around.

Dean quickly banished these thoughts from his mind and instead focused on making sure that Sam enjoyed his first breakfast with the majority of the coven, not just its highest ranking members as he had done when he had first found himself here.

" So what can I expect when we see Mr. Singer today?" Sam asked curiously as he and Dean stepped into the private elevator.

" First off, don't call him Mr. Singer." Dean replied with a smile. " Mr. Singer was his father from God only knows how many centuries ago. Bobby's just Bobby."

" Got it. Just Bobby." Sam nodded.

" As for what's in store." Dean continued. " Hopefully it'll all be straight forward stuff, Bobby will talk to you all about who started the coven, how Dad and Doc became the current co-rulers, and what is to be expected from you now that you are a member."

" Okay." Sam replied quietly.

" But first things first." Dean said with a smirk. " I plan on getting my morning fix of Ellen's world famous breakfast."

To Dean's silent delight, he watched as a full grin spread across Sam's face. He was absolutely breathtaking. Dean made his mind up right then and there that he would make it one of his missions in his immortal life that he would get Sam to smile like that at least once a day. The site also made something hot uncurl in the pit of Dean's stomach, but he quickly quashed this feeling down. There was no way in Hell he was going to jump Sam in a freaking elevator, on what was only his second official morning at the manor. The kid was still fragile as it was.

Instead Dean quickly changed the topic in his mind back to the tasks at hand for the day. They needed to get to breakfast, where they would enjoy another one of Ellen's delicious meals, and then they would go see Bobby so that Sam's integration into coven life could begin.

After a quick elevator ride down, Dean and Sam got out on the main floor and the vampire lead the way to where breakfast was being held. Sam walked beside Dean, his curiosity peaking as he realized that Dean was leading him to a place within the manor that he had not yet been to. It wasn't the very private area where he and Dean had enjoyed breakfast and conversation with John, Doc, Bobby, and Gordon a few days earlier, nor was Dean leading him toward the mind-blowing grand ballroom where they had had a fantastic dinner in his honor last night. Sam felt a thrill run up his back at the mere memory of what he had experienced last night. But he quickly focused his attention back to the present and walked in step with Dean as the vampire navigated the large and long hallways of the manor with a practiced ease and grace. Of course if Sam thought about it, he was sure that Dean being the immortal that he was, had probably had centuries to memorize the halls of this massive estate that was now his home as well.

_His home as well._

The thought almost had Sam pausing in astonishment. It was so new, so strange, the situation Sam now found himself in. But oddly enough, the thought of this was not terrifying, it had Sam feeling excitement and awe if anything else. As his eyes darted every which way, taking in how magnificent and tastefully decorated everything was, Sam actually felt safe and content for the first time in a very long time. Sam quickly shook himself out of his musing and followed Dean as the vampire turned a corner. When Sam had turned the corner, he saw that the new hallway let to a pair of gorgeous wooden doors with glass panels inlaid within them. At the seam where the doors met was a large, elegant "W" etched into the glass with a soft, pearly gold overlay. Beneath this stylish emblem was an ornate criss-crossing design of the same fashion. It looked absolutely stunning.

Dean smiled as he neared the doors, reaching out and wrapping his hands around the elegant golden brass doorknobs that were situated at the seam where the two lovely doors met. Dean turned both knobs and pushed the doors open.

It took all Sam had not to let his jaw hang open in awe. There before Sam and Dean was a magnificent Solarium. The space was wide and seemed to stretch almost to eternity. Crisp morning light shined through the crystalline glass panes that made up the ceiling that seemed almost to stretch all the way up to Heaven itself.

" Holy." Sam whispered while Dean chuckled quietly and laid a gentle, reassuring hand on his future mate's shoulder as he deadpanned.

" Blows your mind, I know."

Sam turned to give Dean a breathless smile.

" Understatement dude."

Grinning, Dean began gently ushering Sam further into the room.

" C'mon, breakfast awaits and so does the family."

When Sam's eyes fell on the breakfast itself, he felt like his head was about to explode from the sheer amazement he felt. Simply calling the meal that had been set out on a rather long and grand-looking wooden table would not have been accurate. No, What was before Sam and Dean was a veritable banquet of food that seemed to span the full spectrum of breakfast items known to existence.

However, Sam found himself put a great deal at ease when he saw that no one was actually sitting at this grand table, there were no chairs even. The numerous occupants of this crystal Solarium were all scattered about, casually seated in the many plush looking chairs, couches, and sofas that were laid out all along the two sides of the luxurious space.

Sam quickly followed after Dean as the vampire made his way straight for the table, grabbing up a couple of simple, but elegant looking white plates with a weave-patterned trim around the edge. Dean handed Sam one of the plates before he set about picking up a set of utensils wrapped neatly in a deep red napkin with Sam following suit. After that the two set about picking whatever caught there eye from the impressive spread. While Sam quietly filled his plate to a respectable degree, he barely stopped himself from laughing out-loud when he caught sight of how Dean was subtly trying to heap as much food onto his place, all the while with what appeared to be a freshly baked, golden-brown bread roll held between his teeth.

Where Sam tried to hide his laughter, the soft chuckles and laughs of other coven members caught the young man's ear. He looked and saw several smiling faces directed his and Dean's way. Several vampires of the coven were greatly amused by their future ruler's great enthusiasm for Ellen's breakfast and silly antics.

To Sam it was rather refreshing to see someone like Dean, a vampire and future leader of the coven, acting so care-free and goofy. It made something inside Sam feel a funny sort of tingle in his stomach, but the mortal kept it to the back of his mind. Sam felt his cheeks warm up a little because he found himself thinking of how good Dean looked even with that roll stuffed into his mouth. By the time the two of them had filled their plate, Dean a little more so than Sam, the roll had disappeared forever into Dean's stomach and Sam was following after Dean as he led them in the search for a place to sit and enjoy their breakfast.

" Hey boys, over here!" Came a now familiar voice to Sam.

He and Dean both turned to see a smiling John Winchester holding his hand up to get their attention from the small, round table he was sitting at with his own breakfast. Beside the Vampire king was his mate Castiel, who looked just as happy to see them. Smiling back at his father and sire, Dean led to way as he and Sam quickly made their way over to the rulers of the Winchester coven.

" Good morning you two, I see you guys have your breakfasts in hand." John smiled.

" More like Dean took as much stuff as he could pile onto his plate." Sam quipped quietly, comfortable enough to harmlessly make fun at Dean's expense.

Dean paused while taking his seat to stare at Sam for a moment, surprised by his future mate's playful quip. Then his face was morphing into a good-natured smirk. Well two could play at that game.

" Quiet you, at least I am filling my stomach. And look at what you got on your plate, that's barely going to last you the morning." Dean snarked back.

" Are you familiar with the concept of going back for seconds?" Sam asked, with a serious look on his face.

Dean jerked in surprise, while John and Cas barely kept themselves from bursting into chuckles as they bore witness to the banter between the two future bondmates.

There was a moment of tension, and then Dean let out a deep laugh and playfully punched Sam's arm.

" Snarky, I like it." Dean said as he smiled at his future mate.

Sam ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat up at the compliment before he urged himself to look back up at Dean and returned the Vampire's smile with a shy grin of his own.

The light clearing of a throat had Sam and Dean both turning to look at John.

" Boys, your breakfast is getting cold" John said with mild parental authority.

" Yes sir." Both Sam and Dean replied in perfect sync, surprising themselves and the two older vampires sitting across from them.

" Okay, that's just freaky." Castiel dead-panned while John looked from Dean to Sam with mild wonder showing on his face.

Sam felt his face heat up as he blushed furiously, while Dean just grinned like a maniac. John turned to his mate and shared a look with Cas. They were both in agreement that the fates had indeed chosen very well for their Dean.

After that, the four of them settled into quiet conversation and enjoyed the sumptuous breakfast courtesy of Ellen Harvelle. Thankfully Sam did not end up blushing to the point of resembling a tomato like he had the night before, but he was surprised at just how easy the conversations were, and how much warmth there was between John, Cas, and Dean.

Sam had just finished his breakfast while Dean was halfway through his second plate of food when a new person entered the picture.

" Mornin'." Came the gruff voice of one Bobby Singer as he walked up to the table where John, Cas, Dean, and Sam were sitting.

" Mornin' Bobby, I take you're here for your new student?" John asked, sending a small smile Sam's way.

" I am indeed. Hey there Sam." Bobby greeted as he held out his hand.

" H-Hi Bobby." Sam greeted back, feeling shy despite himself and he stood up and grasped Bobby's hand, giving it a shake.

" I hope you had a good sized breakfast, cause there is a Heck of a lot you'll be learning about today boy." Bobby said with a gruff smile.

" I ate, not as much as Dean though." Sam said with a smile over his shoulder.

" Well, that don't surprise me in the least kid, your future blood-bond over there is pretty much a bottomless-pit, especially whenever there's cheese and bacon involved." Bobby grumped good-naturedly.

Dean made a sour face while John and Cas both laughed heartily at his expense, even Sam chuckled quietly to himself. Dean gave Bobby the stink-eye for a few seconds before he rolled his eyes and sent him a grin as he spoke.

" One of the perks of vampire immortality, cholesterol don't mean a damn thing."

" Probably be some good if it still did in your case." Bobby muttered before he turned to Sam. " Well, if you are done with breakfast, you're coming with me."

Bobby then gestured for Sam to follow as he began walking towards a door that was off to the side.

" We'll see you when it's time for lunch." Cas said with a reassuring smile that worked well to put Sam at ease.

" Yeah, Bobby's a strict old SOB, but he won't hold you till you're starving." John added.

Dean rose to his feet and reached out, gripping Sam's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze as he spoke.

" Don't be nervous Sammy, just think of it as a history lesson. A really, really long history lesson." He said, all the while looking a little sheepish because what he had just said was not an exaggeration, it was indeed a very long history where the Coven was involved.

Sam gave Dean a smile and a small, slightly nervous nod to everyone before he quickly hurried off to catch up with Bobby, who was just about at the door.

" You two are just so precious." John teased as he eyed the way Dean watched Sam go until the mortal disappeared through the door with Bobby.

" That was so sweet, I might end up developing diabetes despite myself." Cas added with a bright grin.

" Oh shut up the both of you, it wasn't so long ago when you weren't doing the exact same thing when you first found each other, and I had a front row seat to it all." Dean sniped with a small grin as he turned to the Vampire king and his mate. " Now if you'll excuse me, _your highnesses_, there's a plate of sausages back there with my name on it."

With that, Dean scurried off to get said sausages, earning himself some deep chuckles from John and Cas in his wake.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway Sam fidgeted nervously despite his best efforts to appear calm and collected. He didn't fool Bobby Singer one bit, and if the gruff elder vampire were to be completely honest, the boy looked quite adorable in his nervousness. But Bobby didn't voice these thoughts, not wanting to embarrass his newest charge in the very least. Instead, Bobby began leading Sam to a nice, quiet place within the sprawling manor where they could talk, and Bobby could start teaching.

As they walked around a corner that led to a grand spiral staircase, it was Sam who finally spoke.

" May I ask where we're going Bobby?"

At this Bobby turned to meet Sam's expectant hazel-green eyes and spoke with a small, warm smile gracing his usually tough and serious features.

" You can ask me anything you like boy, and I will do my very best to answer. As for where it is we are headed, I'm taking you to one of the libraries. These stairs will take us right up to it."

Bobby gestured to the spiral staircase before he began stepping up onto it. Sam however, paused for a moment.

" On of the libraries, just how many libraries are there in this place Bobby?"

Bobby paused on the stairs and turned to give Sam a nonchalant look.

" Oh, about six as of right now."

" Seriously?"

" Yup, let's just say that we here in this coven have collectively amassed a pretty large history of our own that intertwines with the mainstream, and it is up to me as Royal Records Keeper, to get you started on learning said history."

Sam blinked owlishly, like a deer caught in the headlights, and it took all Bobby had not to let out a few chuckles at the young mortals expense. Instead Bobby quickly motioned to ease Sam's mind with a small cluck of his tongue. Bobby would give reassurance where it was rightly needed.

" Don't twist yourself into knot boy, nobody expects you to just absorb every single tid-bit in one fell swoop. You'll have plenty of time to discover everything. Today is all about introductions and guidelines, you get me Sam?"

Sam instantly relaxed and sent Bobby a shy smile as he spoke.

" Yeah, I get you, thanks Bobby."

" Don't mention it kid."

Bobby may have sounded gruff as he turned and continued up the stair with Sam lightly trotting to catch up with him, but secretly he was quite please to get a smile out of the young mortal.

John had taken him aside yesterday before the big family dinner in Sam's honor, and informed him of the just how hard Sam's young life had been before he had met Dean. To say that Bobby Singer had been outraged and horrified would have been a rather large understatement. But Bobby Singer knew better than to let such emotions cloud his judgement, especially not with all of the duties he had sworn to undertake within the Winchester Coven. Bobby knew that while Sam was deeply traumatized by the atrocities he had suffered, atrocities that had undoubtedly left the young man scarred, Bobby could also tell that the boy had toughness in him that had not yet reached the surface, he didn't need no babying.

Bobby Singer had been charged with teaching Sam about the rather extraordinary family he was now a member of. He was going to be there, along with a whole slew of others to guide Sam during this honestly daunting transition from the life he had known, to the one he would live now as part of the coven.

As he walked up the steps, Bobby silent vowed to treat Sam with the respect and warmth the young man deserved. The rest would fall into place in due time. With this in mind, Bobby strode forward up the stairs, leading the way up to one of the manor libraries with Sam following close behind.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so very sorry it took me so long to undate!


End file.
